<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elseworlds by HeroWitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388237">Elseworlds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroWitch/pseuds/HeroWitch'>HeroWitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arrowverse - MCU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elseworlds Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), Episode: s05e09 Elseworlds Part 1, Episode: s07e09 Elseworlds Part 2, F/M, Fat Thor, Marvel Universe, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroWitch/pseuds/HeroWitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing a premonitory dream involving his friends, Thor returns to see Kara, and discovers with amazement that Barry and Oliver have swapped bodies with each other. While trying to reverse this strange phenomenon, what he discovers exceeds everything he expected ...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Kara Danvers &amp; Oliver Queen, Kara Danvers &amp; Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Arrowverse - MCU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 90</strong>
</p><p>The battle had been terrible. Several heroes lay inert on the field of ruins. Only one was still moving. It was Flash, already old, who crawled on the ground groaning from exhaustion. He wanted to reach the Book of Destiny when someone lifted it. It was Mar Novu, a divine cosmic being also called the Monitor.</p><p>"<em><strong>You failed!</strong></em>"he declared to the speedster.</p><p>"Why are you doing this?" groans Flash.</p><p>"<em><strong>You did this yourself</strong></em><em><strong>. </strong></em><em><strong>And now… all of you will perish!</strong></em>"</p><p>And he opened the magic book, as waves of energy came out of the pages.</p><p>Immediately, the Flash of the Earth – 90 disappeared in super-speed.</p><p><em>"</em> <em>You both die</em> <em>... If it's in the book...</em> <em>"</em></p><p><em>"</em> <em>It's destiny</em> <em>...</em> <em> I believe Clark..."</em></p><p>Then the voice of Kara Zor-El who said: "<em>We have to try something... You ready?</em>"</p><p>Then, Supergirl flew in the sky at a phenomenal speed, started to burn before disappearing. And Flash, running at full speed, disappeared, burning in the same way.</p><hr/><p>Thor Odinson and God of Thunder woke up with a start. Shocked, he looked around, before remembering that he was on board the Benatar, the famous Guardians of the Galaxy vessel. The Rocket raccoon looked at him with round eyes.</p><p>"Finally, the Big God decided to wake up, you've been sleeping for hours on end in the ship, and Quill who keeps making us listen to his old old-fashioned music."</p><p>Thor suddenly stood up, ignoring Rocket and went to the cockpit where Quill was standing, singing "Come And Get Your Love". Drax who slept snoring and Nebula, who kept rolling her eyes. The God of Thunder had had a strange dream. He had seen dead heroes on a field of ruins. A strange individual carrying a Magic Book, and he had his friend Kara die, as well as Barry Allen of Earth – 1. Something terrible was going to happen. It was necessary at all costs to find out what it was.</p><p>"Quail, where are we?" asked the Asgardian, still anxious.</p><p>Quill sighed before answering:</p><p>"For the hundredth time, it's Quill. And we have just passed a planet called… Taa – II. I don't know what's over there."</p><p>"We have to land somewhere," Thor said.</p><p>"And what is so urgent?"</p><p>"I have to find my friend Kara. I think… she's in trouble… or she's going to be in trouble."</p><p>"And how do you know that?" asked Mantis who had just joined him.</p><p>"An intuition, don't ask me. Rabbit, you can tell your captain to put his pile of junk somewhere. I have to use the Bifrost to go to the Kara's Earth."</p><p>"That's Rocket, stop calling me rabbit, I already told you," grumbled the raccoon.</p><p>Then the Groot tree approached the God of Thunder curiously.</p><p>"I am Groot."</p><p>"No time to explain, tree. I really have to leave you, morons. I have to reach Kara."</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth – 38; Smallville, Kansas</strong>
</p><p>Barry Allen and Oliver Queen had both traveled to Earth – 38 to seek help from their friend Kara Danvers. Indeed, the two heroes of Earth – 1 had found themselves mysteriously in the life of the other. Neither could explain why. They had met Clark Kent, aka Superman, Kara's cousin, and his wife Lois Lane.</p><p>Oliver struggled to master the speed of Flash, while Barry used the skills of Green Arrow with amusement, much to the archer's anger. After arguing, the two of them stood on the terrace of the Kent Farm.</p><p>Barry spoke:</p><p>"Don't tell me you came to say sorry?"</p><p>"I try to avoid saying that word." said Oliver.</p><p>He was not one to apologize.</p><p>"Look, man, I get it. You were just trying to help in your own Oliver way, trying to get a rise out of me so I'd fight like you." replied his speedster friend who became an archer.</p><p>"Yeah, it's more than that, Barry," Oliver said, wanting his friend to understand. "I've been doing this for a very long time. And nearly every time that I learn a lesson, it comes with a painful memory. Watched friends die. I've had to kill to survive. When I'm the Green Arrow, I channel those painful memories. I... I draw on a darkness every time I draw back my bow. So to see you with all of my abilities, just laughing and joking around, it pissed me off, more than I would care to admit."</p><p>Barry replied simply:</p><p>"Whenever I run, whatever I'm feeling inside, grief, guilt, I've gotta just let it go and focus on whatever I'm running toward: Iris, my friends, all the joy in my life. When I'm happy, I run faster, just like when you phased earlier. You were having a good time."</p><p>Our two heroes had tried to explain to Flash friends what was happening to them. They didn't believe them and had them locked up in one of their cells. To escape, Barry had to dislodge his thumb to free himself from their handcuffs, and Oliver had to "phase" (be able to pass through) to leave their cell.</p><p>"You couldn't dislocate your thumb until you got angry," Oliver pointed out to him, admitting that his friend was right. "If you're gonna be the Green Arrow and I'm gonna be the Flash…"</p><p>"… Maybe we need to start acting more like each other." finished Barry.</p><p>Then Kara went out the door and joined them.</p><p>"Yes, finally, God. (She noticed that the two men were looking at her with round eyes.) Super hearing, sorry. But I've been sitting in there waiting for you guys to figure this out because I have a lot of thoughts, okay?"</p><p>"I should smile more?" asked Oliver sarcastically.</p><p>"Yeah, maybe you should. It might help. You guys have to act the parts. (Speaking to Barry.) Come on, try it."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"<em>I'm the Green Arrow,</em>" sneered the Kryptonian, falsely imitating the big voice of the archer.</p><p>Then she laughed. And Barry added:</p><p>"Wear a mask… "</p><p>And Oliver joined in the hilarity of his two friends.</p><p>"Sound like that... I don't..."</p><p>Suddenly, a large beam of light in the colors of the rainbow landed in the middle of the Kent field, and a silhouette emerged. Taken aback, the three heroes recognized their friend Avenger Thor, dressed in his divine armor, his red cape and his Stormbreaker ax. He walked home, nervous.</p><p>"Thor?" exclaimed the Kryptonian.</p><p>And to everyone's surprise, Thor came to take his friend from Krypton in his arms. Shocked by this embrace, Kara withdrew and looked at her friend.</p><p>"My God, I'm glad to see you again, Kara Zor-El! And you're okay!"</p><p>"Of course I'm okay," Kara replied, raising her arms. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>Then Thor turned to the two heroes of Earth – 1.</p><p>"He really has to keep eating salad, Big Lebowski," Barry said in a low voice.</p><p>"Allen, Queen, nice to see you again."</p><p>Barry and Oliver looked dumbfounded.</p><p>"Wait, do you know who we are? You know I'm Oliver, and he's Barry?" asked the archer, surprised.</p><p>Thor frowned and looked at his friend like he was crazy.</p><p>"I remember you guys! Why won't I recognize you?"</p><p>Kara hastened to answer you:</p><p>"Actually, Barry became Oliver, and Oliver became Barry."</p><p>The Asgardian then looked at the Kryptonian, completely confused.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what? Can you repeat?"</p><p>Oliver began to vibrate his hand, showing Thor that he now had super speed.</p><p>"I'm the Flash now," he said simply.</p><p>"And I became the Green Arrow," added Barry.</p><p>"We don't know yet how it happened," Kara replied.</p><p>Thor was quite stunned before retorting:</p><p>"In a thousand years of existence, I've seen insane things, but that… (He looked at Barry and Oliver, as if he thought it was just a farce.) It's new, even for me!"</p><p>"It's not like half of the entire Multiverse has dusted again," Oliver said.</p><p>"That's really weird," continued the God of Thunder.</p><p>"But by the way, Thor, what are you doing on my Earth?" asked Kara.</p><p>Thor sighed before answering:</p><p>"When we met, years ago, I told you that I saw the end of my Asgard kingdom in a dream before it happened, do you remember?"</p><p>Kara nodded. The God continued:</p><p>"It started again, the premonitory dreams. Before coming here, I had a dream. I saw dead superheroes on a battlefield. There was a Flash older than Allen. He was the only surviving hero. There was a weird man with a very strange book. Then I saw you die, Kara. You were flying and you were dying. And I saw you too Allen. You weren't an archer, but the Flash. And I saw you die running. I saw your death both of you. That's why I'm here, to prevent your death."</p><p>Kara, Oliver and Barry seemed shocked by the news.</p><p>"Do you think that could be related to what happens to you both?"Kara asked.</p><p>"It may well be," Oliver said.</p><p>It was then that an interdimensional breach appeared out of nowhere and Cisco Ramon emerged from it.</p><p>"Cisco?"exclaimed Supergirl.</p><p>"Hey… Supergirl… and Thor, what a surprise!"</p><p>Cisco pretended to ignore the still voluminous state of the Asgardian, and turned to his two friends on Earth – 1. Then Clark and Lois went outside and seemed intrigued by their visitors.</p><p>"Barry and Oliver!"said Cisco.</p><p>"You believe us, now?"asked Barry.</p><p>"Yes, we all do," replied Cisco. "Sorry we locked you up. But if you feel like forgiving us and coming back to Earth – 1, we've got a little bit of a sitch back home, like a please, for the love of God, there's a killer robot destroying the city kind of sitch. We could use some help."</p><p>"A killer robot?"exclaimed Thor, nostalgic. "That reminds me of something, that! I'm coming with you."</p><p>"Let's do it!"said Oliver.</p><p>"Oh, Thor, do you remember my Kryptonian cousin Superman?" Kara asked, smiling. "And you, Kal, remember my friend Thor, the God of Thunder?"</p><p>Thor turned to Clark and shook his hand, smiling.</p><p>"Kal-El, yes, I remember, nice to see you again, Son of Krypton," replied the Asgardian.</p><p>"Nice to see you too, Thor Odinson," said Clark.</p><p>"You wanna tag along?"asked the Girl of Steel.</p><p>"If you don't, I will, Smallville," cut Lois.</p><p>"Excuse me, who are you?"Thor asked, looking at the new dark-haired woman.</p><p>Kara quickly made the introductions.</p><p>"Thor, this is Lois Lane, my cousin's wife."</p><p>Immediately, the God of Thunder shook the woman's hand.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Lois Lane, I'm Thor son of Odin and God of Thunder."</p><p>"And the same! Although I wouldn't have imagined you like that, no offense," replied Lois, pointing out to him his fat appearance.</p><p>"Excuse my appearance, it's only temporary," replied Thor hastily.</p><p>"So cool," said Cisco, before turning to Clark. "Who are you already?"</p><p>"A friend," replied the Man of Steel, taking off his shirt, thus revealing the symbol of Kryptonian hope.</p><p>"I missed this symbol," replied the Asgardian, smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh dear, I had missed so much writing more stories with Kara and Thor. Because I love it when these two are together. If you have ideas to offer me, I am interested.</p><p>Good reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Central City</strong>
</p><p>The chaos reigned throughout the city. An artificial intelligence android named AMAZO, created by Ivo laboratories with the ability to copy the physiological capacities of an individual, terrorized homes. The police were powerless to arrest it. AMAZO contented himself with lifting vehicles, repelling the police wanting to arrest him. People fled screaming, completely panicked.</p><p>Cisco landed at Star Labs, where he found the entire Team Flash.</p><p>"I'm right here, and I brought the big guns," he announced to everyone.</p><p>Very close to the android, an interdimensional breach appears from nowhere. Two Kryptonians and a red speedster came out, followed by an Asgardian warrior with his ax, then an archer on a motorbike appeared on the battlefield.</p><p>Oliver, in Flash's outfit, launched a lightning bolt on the robot, Thor flying in the air, did the same on AMAZO. Then Supergirl and Superman threw their super-breaths at it, wanting to slow it down, while Barry, in Green Arrow's outfit, threw it several explosive arrows.</p><p>All the superheroes took turns attacking the android from all sides.</p><hr/><p>The Team Flash watched them behind their screens.</p><p>"What are they doing?"Caitlin wondered, seeing that AMAZO was still standing.</p><p>"Trying to keep AMAZO off balance before it has time to replicate their abilities." replied Iris, eyes fixed on the fight.</p><hr/><p>Supergirl landed on the ground, and launched her heat vision on the robot, forcing it to back up.</p><p>"Thor, Superman, finish him!" launched Barry under the hood of Green Arrow.</p><p>The God of Thunder leaped and launched into the air, the body bulging with lightning and rushed on AMAZO, followed by Superman who was flying in the air. Both threw themselves on the robot, engulfing it on the ground.</p><p>After a while, Thor and Superman emerged from the ground.</p><p>"No sign of movement," said Cisco.</p><p>"Nice work," said Oliver.</p><p>"It was a bit easy, don't you think?" Thor pointed out to them, frowning.</p><p>"We got lucky," said Barry.</p><p>Suddenly, the ground began to tremble under their feet.</p><p>"Uh, guys, you might want to get out of the way."cried Cisco from Star Labs.</p><p>Then the ground opened and AMAZO leapt into the air before landing a few meters from the five heroes. His computer scanned all of the superhumans in front of it. His chest made the symbols of the Kryptonians, Flash and Thor appear.</p><p>"What the hell is he doing?"asked Oliver.</p><p>"Exactly what we wanted to avoid!"exclaimed Supergirl.</p><p>"This thing may be able to reproduce our powers, but it cannot imitate a God," Thor retorted, brandishing Stormbreaker.</p><p>The God of Thunder threw his ax from start to finish until he found his mark in AMAZO's chest. But before Stormbreaker could reach its target, the android used the power of speedster which was to pass through objects. The ax crossed the intangible body of the android and ended up running further, much to Thor's surprise.</p><p>AMAZO jumped up again and threw lightning at the Asgardian, pushing him away.</p><p>Superman rushed towards him in super speed, wanting to reach him with his fists, but encountered only a void, because AMAZO passed through him. And he repelled the Kryptonian with his super-strength. And he also repelled Supergirl, Flash and Green Arrow.</p><hr/><p>"AMAZO copied all of their powers, and now it's on the hunt for more." said Iris before turning to Cisco. "There's got to be something you can do to stop it."</p><p>But Cisco was less optimistic than she was. He replied scathingly:</p><p>"How do you stop a T- that kills for breakfast?"</p><p>Behind them stood Harrison Sherloque Wells, who was quietly having a cup of tea, replied in his natural tone:</p><p>"It's a computer, right? So just turn it off."</p><p>"I hate it when you're right," cried Cisco, knowing that the Multiverse detective was right.</p><p>"Well, I'm right," added Sherloque, while continuing to drink his tea.</p><p>Cisco immediately left with Caitlin to find a way to neutralize the android.</p><hr/><p>At the battle site, all the superheroes gathered.</p><p>"This thing has nothing to do with Ultron!" exclaimed Thor, getting up.</p><p>"It can phase," Oliver said.</p><p>Which explained how AMAZO could avoid their powers.</p><p>"Well, we can't fight what we can't hit." replied Supergirl.</p><p>"If this thing is able to get through what we send it, how do we disintegrate it?"asked the Asgardian.</p><p>"I've got an idea," said Barry. "Oliver, bring him back here!"</p><p>The speedster took off before disappearing at super speed.</p><p>"Thor, Superman, when he comes back, knock him down,"continued the archer. "He won't be able to phase and run at the same time."</p><p>"So it would be enough to reach it while he runs," Thor pointed out.</p><p>And Barry threw a grapple arrow and went to hoist himself on the roof of a building.</p><p>Oliver chased AMAZO in super speed. The android stopped running and tried to pulverize Flash with its heat vision and lightning, without success. Oliver managed to dodge his attacks. And the robot took him to a construction site. He used the power of Killer Frost, which he had copied earlier, and attempted to take the speedster by surprise, to no avail. He ends up chasing Oliver, who brings him back to the place of battle.</p><hr/><p>At Star Labs, Cisco and Caitlin returned to Iris, Sherloque and Ralph Dibny.</p><p>"I think we got it," Caitlin announced.</p><p>"We reverse-engineered AMAZO's operating system and whipped up a virus to wipe the CPU." explained Cisco.</p><p>"Not so difficult," Sherloque retorted indifferently as he resumed his tea. "Except it's a robot that has replicated their super strengths, and, thus, now it is impenetrable, so you cannot put the virus inside it. That's not great."</p><p>"Okay, so what do we do?" exclaimed Ralph.</p><p>"Look, if AMAZO inherited all of their strengths, then maybe it inherited their weaknesses too."said Iris.</p><p>All had the same conclusion. Among the powers copied from AMAZO were those of the two Kryptonians. They could create a virus from kryptonite to reach the android.</p><hr/><p>"Only we're not gonna weaken it, Iris, we're gonna send it straight to hell," Barry said angrily. "Oliver, you're gonna have to counteract AMAZO's phasing while Supergirl, Superman and Thor hold it. I'll only have one shot. Cisco, bring me the virus."</p><p>Thor, Supergirl and Superman walked side by side, preparing for the arrival of AMAZO. While Cisco appeared near Barry, from a breach. He brought the virus and hastened to fix it on one of the archer's arrows.</p><p>Oliver arrived at super-speed towards the three superhumans.</p><p>"Get ready!" he asked.</p><p>"I'm ready," announced Thor, determined.</p><p>AMAZO appeared in super speed. Supergirl swung her fist, while Thor threw his lightning. Both touched the android with their powers and pushed it close to them.</p><p>Meanwhile, Cisco had loaded kryptonite on the virus implanted in Barry's arrow. Then he handed the projectile to Barry.</p><p>Before the robot could get up, Supergirl, Superman, Thor and Oliver pounced on him, preventing it from moving. They used their strength to immobilize it.</p><p>"Allen, hurry up!" screamed Thor, not letting go of his embrace with AMAZO.</p><p>Barry aimed at the android with his arrow, raging:</p><p>"AMAZO, you have failed this city!"</p><p>And he fired. The arrow went to crash in the right eye of the machine. AMAZO immediately exploded into a thousand pieces, projecting the two Kryptonians, the speedster and the God of Thunder in the distance.</p><p>All stood up and were satisfied with their successes.</p><p>"I missed a good fight," Thor commented. "Too bad the Avengers were missing!"</p><hr/><p>Later that evening, our five heroes were on the premises of Star Labs. Thor had put on his civilian clothes, as had Kara, Clark, Oliver and Barry. Everyone welcomed the destruction of AMAZO. Cisco looked at a metal coin in his hand.</p><p>"AMAZO has been dismantled and every piece locked up in a S.T.A.R. Labs vault except for this one. This is my souvenir."</p><p>"A round of applause, everybody," Sherloque cheered. "Felicitations, Flash! (He spoke to Oliver.) That's quite a performance you did out there."</p><p>"Well, I appreciate that," replied Oliver simply. "But still Oliver Queen."</p><p>"And I am still Barry Allen," added Barry.</p><p>"I don't know, guys," replied Kara, amused. "You took down AMAZO in one shot. Only the Green Arrow can do that. And, Oliver, you outran AMAZO, just like the Flash."</p><p>"Maybe we should stick with this whole body swap thing for a while." Ralph suggested. "Seems to be working okay."</p><p>"Yes, I agree," agreed Thor. "I think I'll end up calling Allen Green Arrow, and Queen Flash, if that goes on like this. You make a good pair, guys! I'm sure even my Avengers friends would have agreed."</p><p>"No, no, no," Iris said flatly. "We need to figure out who did this to Barry and Oliver and why and then we're gonna reverse it, okay?"</p><p>"Do we at least know who is responsible for this… body swap?" asked the Asgardian.</p><p>"Caitlin, any thoughts?" Oliver asked the scientist at Star Labs.</p><p>"I haven't quite figured it out yet, but until I do, I am confident that Central City and Star City are in good hands." replied the confident young woman.</p><p>"Speaking of "goods hands"," added Clark. "I should probably get back to Metropolis and Lois. If anything were to happen, her entire world's unprotected."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I get it,"approved Kara.</p><p>"Thank you for helping us, Clark. We couldn't have stopped AMAZO without you." thanked Barry.</p><p>"Oh, not so sure about that," said the Kryptonian.</p><p>"It was an honor to have fought alongside you, Kal-El of Krypton," Thor said, shaking Clark's hand.</p><p>"It was also an honor to be with you, Thor Odinson," replied Clark.</p><hr/><p>Later, Thor came to find Kara in a quiet room in Star Labs. The Kryptonian was very thoughtful. The Asgardian came towards her.</p><p>"I don't have a chance to tell you, but I'm glad to see you again, Kara," Thor told him kindly. "I missed you."</p><p>Kara smiled at him as an answer.</p><p>"I missed you, too, Thor. So… what have you done since the last time we met?"</p><p>Thor sighed.</p><p>"Not much. I spend my days on the Guardians of the Galaxy ships. We just travel, travel through the confines of the universe. We meet planets. We save endangered lives, but these are not… really dangerous threats… I have to endure the cheesy music of this moron of Quinn or Quill, I don't know his name anymore… and bear the rabbit who keeps on moaning after him."</p><p>"Are you talking about Rocket?"Kara asked, frowning. "He's a raccoon, not a rabbit."</p><p>"Perhaps. He always gets upset when he is told that."</p><p>"Rocket has always been unbearable anyway, something that doesn't change."</p><p>Thor giggled in amusement, then resumed his seriousness.</p><p>"You look so very thoughtful. Are you okay, Kara?"</p><p>The Kryptonian sighed before answering.</p><p>"I'm fine. Just… things are very complicated right now on my Earth. I am faced with something I have never faced before."</p><p>And she told him about her problem. Aliens Refugees from Earth – 38 were threatened with death, while a wave of human hatred had formed among the population and sought to eradicate all extraterrestrials, including Supergirl. She even told him about Agent Liberty, who turned out to be a psychopath, but who had managed to convince the population of his ideas of hatred and freedom.</p><p>Thor was amazed.</p><p>"So people prefer to believe a murderer rather than you? I thought Supergirl represented hope on your Earth."</p><p>"Yeah, I thought so too," sighed Kara. "But that was not that, obviously. All these aliens… they came to my Earth, because they had to flee the miseries of their worlds. They fled war, starvation, suffering… and now they suffer that, it's unfair… they don't deserve it… And I don't know what to do to fix that… How I can represent hope what if people no longer believe in me?"</p><p>Thor put his hand on his friend's shoulder.</p><p>"I believe in you, Kara. And I know you will find the solution. Because you're not only Supergirl, you're also a good person. It is thanks to you that I was able to find meaning in my life. You gave me a new start. I'm still learning to want to be what I want to become. And tonight, with AMAZO, your cousin, your friends and you, you proved that it is not enough to have powers to win a battle, but to have logic and wit. Whatever happens on your Earth, never give up, continue to do good around you, don't take care of the rest. And people will see what kind of superhero you are. And they will also see that your word has more value than that of a man who only propagates hatred."</p><p>Kara pondered what Thor was telling her, then smiled at her friend. Then Cisco's voice interrupted their discussion.</p><p>"Guys, we need you at the workshop."</p><hr/><p>Cisco had brought Barry, Oliver, Kara and Thor to tell them about the vision he had had earlier, which had led him to believe that Flash and Green Arrow had exchanged their bodies. He told them about the strange man with his Book. His description corresponded to the individual Thor had seen in his dream.</p><p>"So you think this person you saw has something to do with what's happened to Barry and Oliver?" asked Kara.</p><p>"I mean, I saw him right after these two swapped capes." replied Cisco.</p><p>"You've been having trouble with your vibes lately, right?" pointed out to him Barry. "Maybe it's that?"</p><p>"No. This was beyond me. It felt like something important."insisted his friend.</p><p>"I believe you," replied Thor. "Considering what you describe, he seems to be the man I saw in my dream. I heard him say to The Flash that we were all going to perish, and right after, I see Kara and Allen die."</p><p>"We need to see it," said Oliver.</p><p>"I agree," agreed the God of Thunder, shaking his head. "It could help us to know what we are facing."</p><p>Cisco nodded, not reassured. While Barry, Oliver and Thor put their hands on the young scientist's shoulders, a vision sprang from nowhere, and all saw two men. An ordinary man holding a big Book who looked fascinated, and another who wore strange armor. His gaze was serene.</p><p>"<em>My God</em><em>!</em>"exclaimed the man who held the Book. "<em>I can see everything.</em>"</p><p>Then the other man turned away from him, and looked in one direction, as if he could see Cisco and his friends.</p><p>"<em><strong>Fascinating. I wouldn't have thought the men of this Earth had this capacity. But it won't avail you. None of you can stop what's been set into motion. You're best off giving up now, because nothing you can do alter what's about to happen.</strong></em>"</p><p>Immediately, the vision disappeared. Cisco groans in pain as he pulls out a handkerchief. He was bleeding from the nose. He was completely back up.</p><p>"Are you okay?" asked Kara.</p><p>"No, not even close," he grumbled, leaving the workshop.</p><p>Then Oliver began to draw on paper using super speed. Then he showed his drawing to the three heroes. It was an accurate representation of the two men with the Book and the buildings behind them.</p><p>"He is the man I saw in my dream, with this Book," replied Thor with determination. "But I have no idea who he is. It is the first time that I have met someone like him. Something tells me that we are dealing with someone much more powerful than me."</p><p>"Doesn't matter, I know where to find him," Oliver said, pointing to a building with a W on it.</p><p>"So what's our next move?" asked Barry.</p><p>"We're going to Gotham City," replied the archer who became Flash.</p><p>"And where is Gotham City?"Thor asked, confused.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Star City</strong>
</p><p>The city of Star City was currently experiencing a totally unusual weather phenomenon. The sky had suddenly turned red, and lightning was unleashed in every corner of the city.</p><p>A lightning bolt sputtered a pole, knocking several blocks of concrete onto the ARGUS van. Curtis Holt, who was inside the vehicle, observed the anomalies in shock.</p><p>"Okay. I know this sounds nuts and completely unscientific, but I think that freaking lightning is following us."</p><p>Further on, stood John Diggle "Dig", accompanied by several ARGUS agents armed with rifles, ready to apprehend a frightening assassin.</p><p>"Focus, Curtis!" Dig exclaimed, regardless of the phenomenon.</p><p>"This is me focusing! These atmospheric anomalies are playing all kinds of hell on my equipment, plus you don't want that lightning to hit when you're engaging Deathstroke's son."</p><p>Suddenly, a lightning bolt struck right in front of the agents, throwing them away. It was then that Joe Wilson, aka Kane Wolfman, the new leader of the Deathstroke, appeared in his black jumpsuit, with a saber hanging on his back.</p><p>"Kane Wolfman, you're under arrest for violations of international law!" said Dig, standing up and threatening the criminal with his weapon.</p><p>"Really?" Kane replied in a neutral tone. "Does that include the murder of…(he counted the agents in front of him.) ARGUS field agents?"</p><p>"<strong>LAST CHANCE, </strong><strong>ON THE GROUND NOW!</strong>"Dig ordered, brandishing his weapon in front of him.</p><p>Kane Wolfman brandishes his saber. Field agents shot him, but their bullets bounced off his armor. Kane rushed to Diggle, hitting him and destroying his rifle with his saber. Then he went to the charge on the other agents, stopping them.</p><p>Dig pulled out his pistol and fired at Kane again, but Kane attacked him again, pushing his gun away, hitting him in several places before dropping him to the ground. He put his foot on Diggle's stomach and brandished his sword ready to kill him.</p><p>"This isn't personal, just business," he said.</p><p>But that he could not deliver the final blow, a blowing wind threw him away, then it was a lightning that pushed him back. And before Kane could fight back, Flash slammed him against the spare tire in the back of an SUV, then it was two arrows that trapped him, preventing him from moving.</p><p>"Son of a bitch!" Dig exclaimed when he saw his four rescuers and got up.</p><p>Barry, Supergirl, Oliver and Thor stood before him.</p><p>"Is that any way to greet your friends?"retorted the Kryptonian.</p><p>"All I know is that whenever the three of you show up with the God of Thunder, it usually means we have one huge problem."</p><p>"You've no idea!" exclaimed Thor, looking at Barry and Oliver.</p><hr/><p>Later, our heroes had gathered in the ARGUS premises. They had been explained the current situation to their friends Dig and Curtis. The two of them couldn't believe what they had just learned.</p><p>Diggle fixed a finger on Barry and Oliver.</p><p>"So you're you."</p><p>"And you're you," Curtis added, looking at the two heroes whose bodies were inverted.</p><p>"An immortal Egyptian, aliens, parallel Earth Nazis and a Mad Titan with magic stones. I have no idea why I'm even surprised at this point," Dig said.</p><p>"Even I, who have lived for a thousand years, this situation is truly unprecedented," Thor replied with amusement.</p><p>"I'm still trying to figure out if this is more like "Freaky Friday" or "Quantum Leap"." Curtis wondered.</p><p>"No. If this were like "Quantum Leap", I'd only look like myself in the mirror." replied Barry, amused.</p><p>Curtis nodded, shaking his head at Barry in the appearance of Green Arrow.</p><p>"Yep. You are definitely not Oliver Queen."</p><p>Supergirl hastened to answer:</p><p>"We think that the red skies and these lightning strikes have to be related to whatever happened to Barry and Oliver somehow."</p><p>"We need you to solve the somehow while we're in Gotham." Oliver added in his Flash outfit.</p><p>"No problem. I mean, A.R.G.U.S. has all the best analytic toys," replied the young Black. "but what we really need is a pattern recognition algorithm, and, unfortunately, Felicity isn't…"</p><p>"I called Felicity," Oliver said.</p><p>"Wait, wait, you called Felicity?" Dig said.</p><p>He was still confused by the exchange of bodies between Barry and Oliver. Then Felicity Smoak came towards them, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>"I've been summoned?"she cried without looking at anyone.</p><p>Obviously, she was upset. Oliver motioned for Barry to answer for him, as he looked.</p><p>"Yes, thank you for coming," replied the young speedster who had become an archer.</p><p>Believing to be addressing her husband, the young woman continued.</p><p>"Off course. I mean, things might be fraught between us, Oliver. That doesn't mean I'm not gonna show up."</p><p>"They are?" exclaimed Barry, shocked. (He turned to Oliver.) "They are?"</p><p>But Oliver gave him a sign of annoyance.</p><p>"They are. Yeah, which is... Sad." continued Barry with a tone that did not correspond at all to the archer.</p><p>Oliver looked up at the ceiling, while Felicity looked at the one she thought was her husband, frowning.</p><p>"So, um, this lightning thing. Um, could you help me out with that? Can I kind of show you kind of what I'm thinking?" Curtis said to the young woman.</p><p>Then he dragged Felicity away from them. Dig spoke to them again, once alone.</p><p>"Okay, so why didn't you tell Felicity?" He asked.</p><p>"Well, because we tried to tell everybody at S.T.A.R. Labs, and it didn't really go over so well." explained Barry, embarrassed.</p><p>"Why would it go over so well?" Thor intervened. "Hey guys, you have Kara and me, now! We can prove that you are not one or the other. (Then he looked lost.) Still, Diggle is right, even I am lost. This thing is too weird and rather funny."</p><p>Barry and Oliver glared at him.</p><p>"Sorry guys, sorry, this is all new to me," added the Asgardian.</p><p>Supergirl spoke again.</p><p>"If you find out how this lightning thing relates to whatever it is that we're dealing with here, can you please tell us?"</p><p>"Copy that," said Dig. (He spoke to Barry and Oliver.) "Hey. This thing isn't gonna be permanent, is it?"</p><p>"<em><strong>I hope not,</strong></em>"said the two superheroes at the same time.</p><p>Finally, Supergirl, Thor and Barry set off for the ARGUS agency, and Oliver ran to join them.</p><p>"Oh. Barry, there's something I'd like to discuss before we go." he retorted, reaching for them.</p><p>"What's that?," replied the speedster who had become an archer.</p><p>"That you probably shouldn't go. Oliver Queen is a public figure and an infamous vigilante. If you are in Gotham City, you're attracting the type of attention that we don't want."</p><p>"And is that the problem?"Thor asked, frowning. "Oliver Queen isn't considered a hero on this Earth?"</p><p>"Not quite," replied Oliver, embarrassed. "But you can't… understand that, Thor. We have nothing to do with the Avengers."</p><p>"No," objected Barry, continuing: "If Gotham can handle the Batman, it can handle the Green Arrow."</p><p>"The Batman? What is that, the Batman? Another hero?"asked the Asgardian again, looking at Kara.</p><p>Before the Kryptonian could answer, Oliver hastened to retort:</p><p>"The Batman is just an urban legend."</p><p>"Wait. You don't believe Batman's real?"exclaimed Barry, incredulous.</p><p>"He's not real. He's an urban legend concocted by the Gotham police department to scare criminals. And I'm the original vigilante, Barry, Thor."</p><p>The God of Thunder rolled his eyes, while Supergirl was bored with all the bickering.</p><p>"Okay, if you guys are done fooling around…" she exclaimed before being interrupted.</p><p>"Actually, you know what? Could you pull that thing up?" retorted Barry. "Because, unlike you, my identity's not public, and I'd like to keep it that way."</p><p>"This isn't your real face!"replied Oliver, dumbfounded.</p><p>"It might end up being my real face if we don't sort this mess out, so could you?"insisted his friend vehemently.</p><p>Annoyed, Oliver sighed and put the Flash mask back on his head.</p><p>"Happy?" He shouted.</p><p>"Ecstatic!" replied Barry.</p><p>"I don't know what is worse between listening to the cheesy music of this asshole Quill or listening to you chattering like kids," retorted Thor who was starting to get bored.</p><p>"Apparently, you guys aren't done fooling around." said Supergirl.</p><p>She took Barry away and disappeared in super speed. Thor brandished Stormbreaker and disappeared through lightning, leaving Oliver alone in the hallway of the ARGUS building.</p><p>"Well, I guess I'm running alone," he whispered defeated.</p><p>And he disappeared in super speed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Gotham City</strong>
</p><p>It was pitch dark in the city of Gotham. Nothing alarming seemed to disturb the tranquility of the city. Until a Kryptonian landed on the roof of a skyscraper, with an archer in her arms. Then the God of Thunder landed near them, lowering his ax.</p><p>All three looked around, observing the surrounding buildings.</p><p>"So this is Gotham? That's dark! It looks like this city is under the influence of several dark forces." Thor commented, looking around.</p><p>"Doesn't look so tough to me. " said Barry.</p><p>"Don't trust appearances, Allen. I don't know the city, but I perceive the darkness that reigns in this place."</p><p>"Where's Oliver?" Kara asked, looking around.</p><p>"I don't know."</p><p>Finally, an electric blur springs from nowhere, overtaking the heroes.</p><p>"Guess he's still getting the hang of it." said Supergirl.</p><p>Then Oliver's figure emerged and stopped running near them. He seemed well overwhelmed by his new abilities.</p><p>"I'm still getting the hang of it. " he said.</p><p>"Stay calm, the scarlet speedster, you're going to get used to it," kindly encouraged Thor.</p><p>"Thank you for your concern, Thor."</p><p>"All right. All right. So how do we find two people in a city of 16 million?"asked Kara.</p><p>The four of them walked up to the railing and looked out at the city below them.</p><p>"There is a radio personality named Vesper Fairchild." said Oliver. "She knows everyone in Gotham, and I know her. She was doing an exposé on white-collar crime back in the day, and I wanted to persuade her that Queen Consolidated was above board."</p><p>"So, you slept with her," Barry replied with amusement.</p><p>Kara and Thor looked at Oliver with raised eyebrows.</p><p>"No… I… I don't know," replied Oliver, with an air of false innocence.</p><p>"Gosh. You really got around back in the day, didn't you?" replied Supergirl without looking at the archer who had become speedster.</p><p>"Oh. One time, Oliver cheated on his girlfriend with her sister." replied Barry, still amused.</p><p>Kara was shocked, while Thor was annoyed.</p><p>"Barry!"replied Oliver, annoyed.</p><p>"Oh no, no!"Kara exclaimed, disgusted.</p><p>"And I thought that it was only the humans of Midgard who were stupids…" commented the Asgardian.</p><p>"Thor, please keep your comments for yourself," Oliver replied, embarrassed and furious.</p><p>"So," said the Kryptonian. "what, depending on this past relationship with this woman, we might have to come up with a plan "B". Is that what you're saying?"</p><p>"Yeah," replied Oliver.</p><p>Thor sighed in annoyance.</p><p>"Well, we are no more advanced to find our two men with this Book," he grumbled.</p><p>"Guys! Take a look at this." said Barry, walking to the other side of the roof.</p><p>The four of them came to a big tarp that covered something. When they removed it, they discovered an old projector covered with dust. In the center, there was a stylized emblem of a bat affixed to the light. Judging by the amount of dust, this projector has not been used for years.</p><p>"You still think he's a myth?" Barry persisted, showing the projector to Oliver.</p><p>But Oliver remained firm.</p><p>"Yeah," he replied.</p><p>Barry was stunned.</p><p>"Batman's real," he whispered, shocked.</p><p>"Is that Batman? An old dusty projector?" Thor asked, looking at the bat emblem.</p><p>None of the four heroes suspected that a dark figure watched them from the top of an imposing tower. Batwoman had her eyes fixed on the new arrivals in her city. Whoever these people were, they were not going to stay long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Gotham City</strong>
</p><p>When the day came, Oliver, Barry, Kara and Thor ventured through the city streets. The four of them were dressed in simple clothes, while Thor had camouflaged his ax in the form of an umbrella, and Kara was wearing her glasses.</p><p>The more they walked, the more they discovered that Gotham was anything but a quiet town.</p><p>"If I remember right, the radio station was this way." said Oliver, when they walked down an alley.</p><p>"I'm surprised they put it in the bad part of town." said Barry.</p><p>"It's cute, this way of thinking that there is a quiet part," replied the Kryptonian.</p><p>"Kara's right, this city is very dangerous," commented Thor. "Whatever these dark forces look like, they affect the whole city."</p><p>Then an armored van passed near them. When the vehicle pulled over, armed men got out and apparently helped people out onto the street safely.</p><p>"Looks like the one percenters bring the good part with them." said Barry.</p><p>"This is why nobody talks about Gotham, okay? City might as well be dead."said Oliver.</p><p>"It looks like it always has been," Thor replied.</p><p>It was then that five unsympathetic men came towards the four superheroes. One of them spoke to them curtly:</p><p>"Sounds like you guys aren't from around here. Probably don't know, but Gotham tourism bureau collects a tax on out of towners, so phones, wallets, watches now."</p><p>Thor, who was not used to being threatened by a thug, only laughed in amusement.</p><p>"Are you serious, guys? Are you threatening us? I have a better offer for you, leave us alone and everything will be fine for everyone!" he threw them sarcastically.</p><p>The man sneered and stared at Thor, as if he was a jerk in front of him.</p><p>"Didn't you hear what I told you, fatty? Phones, wallets, watches, right now!"</p><p>The Asgardian started to get angry, ready to attack him. Then Oliver hastened to intervene.</p><p>"You know what, fellas? I... we don't want any trouble, so maybe we can just talk this out, okay?"</p><p>The rogue snickered again, and pulled out a gun and aimed at Oliver's head.</p><p>"Talk it out. Okay. I'll talk first."</p><p>He fired a shot, but Kara caught the ball in super-speed before it reached Oliver. Taking advantage of the element of surprise, Thor hastened to brandish his umbrella.</p><p>"Believe me, you shouldn't have done that!" he growled.</p><p>But before he could attack, Kara stopped him by taking the hand that held the umbrella.</p><p>"Stop it, don't do that!"she exclaimed.</p><p>Barry grabbed the bandit's weapon, and attacked the man fiercely. He struggled with his new reflexes, hit a few bandits, and nailed the man to the ground, threatening him with his weapon.</p><p>But before he could fire, several police sirens sounded.</p><p>Two patrol cars surrounded the group, then the police left with their weapons pointed at them.</p><p>"On the ground now! All of you, on the ground! Show me your hands!"</p><p>Everyone hastened to lower themselves to the ground, while Thor and Barry remained standing.</p><p>"These men wanted to attack us! We didn't do anything wrong!" protested the Asgardian, grumbling.</p><p>"I said all of you, on the ground!" barked the policeman.</p><p>"Thor, do what he tells you, it's better," insisted Kara, who was on the ground.</p><p>"Are you serious?"exclaimed Thor incredulous and angry.</p><p>"On the ground right away, obey!" insisted the policeman.</p><p>Despite himself, Thor ends up on the ground, with disdain. A police officer never ordered him to get down. It was a completely unrealistic situation. But hey, he knew that the existence of Thor of Asgard was not known on this Earth.</p><p>Barry was still standing with his foot on the man with his gun. When the policeman looked at him, he looked stunned.</p><p>"Oh crap! (He called the police radio.) I need SWAT at Nolan and Burton. Green Arrow sighted at Nolan and Burton."</p><p>"Uh... sir," Kara intervened on the ground. "We don't want any trouble."</p><p>"Tell that to Oliver Queen here!"growled the policeman, looking at Barry.</p><p>The young man was ready to fight against the police when Oliver called him:</p><p>"Oliver, stand down!"</p><p>The defeatist look, Barry finally released the rascal, and knelt on the ground, while the police handcuffed everyone, including Thor angry.</p><p>"You kidding me! Thor the God of Thunder handcuffed, a great first!" he grumbled in his beard.</p><p>In Avengers Earth, the police would have been mad to want to arrest Thor as a criminal.</p><p>But Oliver spoke to him in a low voice:</p><p>"Here, there is no Avengers, nobody heard talk of you, so keep low profile! If you attack them, we will have serious problems!"</p><p>"As if we didn't already have one," Thor replied angrily, while the police took him on board.</p><hr/><p>The four heroes were later locked in a cell at Gotham Police Station. Kara and Thor were seated on a bench, while Oliver and Barry were on another bench in front of them.</p><p>They were all upset that they were forced to stay in the cell. Especially Thor who was not used to being in prison.</p><p>Oliver went to the gate to address an officer woman who was in his office across from the cell.</p><p>"Um, excuse me, Officer. Were you able to get in touch with Laurel Lance at the Star City D.A.'s office or…"</p><p>"Yeah. She said, uh, "I think a night in jail would do them some good."" replied the woman amused.</p><p>But none of the detainees were delighted. Thor saw his anger amplified.</p><p>"That's great! We really needed that! Now we are wasting our time staying here, when we could get out of this cell!"</p><p>"Thor," Kara intervened in a low voice wanting to appease him. "Me too, I don't like it as much as you do. But using our powers in plain sight is not a good idea, believe me!"</p><p>"I really regret that the Avengers don't exist here," added the Asgardian.</p><p>"Yes well, we aren't the Avengers, Thor," replied Barry harshly.</p><p>"I'm sure that it wasn't Tony or Steve who would have found themselves in jail!"Thor retorted with sarcasm.</p><p>"Sorry, Big Lebowski, but I'm neither Stark nor Cap," replied Barry, annoyed.</p><p>"Stop it, Barry, what were you thinking?"Oliver exclaimed in a low voice, but angry.</p><p>"That you were about to get yourself shot. You're welcome."retorted the speedster who had become an archer.</p><p>"I was deescalating the situation, you know, like, uh…"</p><p>"Like I would? Guess what, man. I handled it exactly how you would!"</p><p>"Here we go again, they start fighting again like two silly kids!"muttered Thor with a theatrical gesture. "We will stay there for a year with these two!"</p><p>"<em><strong>Shut up, Thor!</strong></em>"replied Barry and Oliver at the same time in a low voice.</p><p>Kara intervened in her turn, frustrated and exasperated:</p><p>"Okay. You guys, maybe taking on each other's personalities worked for AMAZO, but… (She spoke to Oliver.) but you were not gonna talk your way out of getting mugged. (She turned to Barry.) And you escalated the situation way too fast."</p><p>"And what would you have done?"replied Barry to his Kryptonian friend.</p><p>"What I would have done is superspeed us right out of there. All they would have seen is a gust of wind."replied the Girl of Steel.</p><p>"And you, Thor, what would you have done?"replied Barry.</p><p>"I would have knocked them out with Stormbreaker!"replied Thor, indifferently.</p><p>Barry and Oliver looked at the Asgardian with mocking looks.</p><p>"To go unnoticed, you're not very subtle," replied Oliver.</p><p>"I am the God of Thunder and the strongest Avenger, nothing can resist me!"</p><p>"No kidding!"</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes, exasperated and stared at Thor severely.</p><p>"Oh not again! Thor, you're <strong>not </strong>the strongest Avenger! Stop with that!" she exclaimed.</p><p>"I mean, hindsight is 20/20, but we'll follow your lead both of you next time," Oliver said sarcastically.</p><p>"Because there will really be a next time when someone threatens superheroes with a gun."Kara replied.</p><p>"If I had known, I would have stayed with the Guardians of the Galaxy," retorted the God of Thunder.</p><p>"Guess what? Nobody asked you to come, Thor! It was you who wanted to accompany us!" grumbled Barry.</p><p>"I'm with you because a dark force is moving while we are wasting our time being locked up in this stupid cell. If a disaster is about to happen, I want to be there to keep it from happening, not fail like Thanos did," Thor explained.</p><p>"And how did the strongest of the Avengers lose the first time against a Mad Titan?"replied Oliver, still with sarcasm.</p><p>Before Thor could reply, the officer came to the cell gate with the key. She opened the door for them and announced:</p><p>"Good news. Somebody posted your bail."</p><p>"Who?"said Kara, intrigued.</p><p>"Guess someone wanted to make you guys their headache instead of mine." continued the police.</p><p>Kara, Barry Thor and Oliver immediately left the cell. The God of Thunder took advantage of this to take back his umbrella.</p><p>"You know, it's not raining right now, dude," said the officer.</p><p>"You never know," replied Thor quickly, embarrassed.</p><p>"We'll show ourselves out." said Oliver.</p><hr/><p>Our four heroes returned to the outside of the police station, to be greeted by a man standing in front of a large limousine. He invited them to go inside.</p><p>"I'm guessing this belongs to whoever bailed us out." Barry assumed.</p><p>"I really think we've had enough distractions for one night." Kara replied.</p><p>"Yeah. I agree with my friend. We appreciate the early release, whatever, but we're really fine on our own." added Oliver.</p><p>"I'm afraid my employer insist," replied the man in the limousine, revealing a holster with a weapon on his body.</p><p>"And you said it wouldn't happen again."Barry said to Kara sarcastically.</p><p>"Tell me, is it a custom on your Earth, guys, to have you threatened with a gun every time you land in a city?"muttered Thor exasperated again.</p><p>"At least that will probably be better than the jail," Kara replied.</p><hr/><p>The car dropped them off right outside the huge Wayne Enterprises building owned by billionaire Bruce Wayne.</p><p>As soon as our heroes got out of the car, the vehicle left, leaving them in front of the entrance to the building.</p><p>"Bruce Wayne got us out of jail?"Kara exclaimed incredulously.</p><p>"Who is Bruce Wayne? A friend of yours?"asked Thor.</p><p>"No, a billionaire philanthropist and former owner of Wayne Enterprises," replied Oliver.</p><p>"Doesn't sound like him," Kara continued skeptically.</p><p>"No, it wasn't," continued the archer become speedster. "Wayne left Gotham three years ago."</p><p>"What? To go where?" asked Kara.</p><p>"No one knows," replied Oliver, looking lost.</p><p>"If it wasn't him, then who brought us out of jail and why bring us to this building?"Thor asked, looking at the skyscraper at Wayne Enterprises.</p><p>"There's only one way to find out," said Oliver, pointing them out.</p><p>The four heroes then entered the entrance hall of Wayne Enterprises. At least what looked like an entrance hall. The walls were strewn with graffiti, and nature seemed to reclaim its rights inside the walls of the building. Obviously, the building had been abandoned for a long time.</p><p>"Apparently after he left, Bruce's board of directors went to town with a bunch of aggressive get-rich-quick deals." Oliver explained.</p><p>"Yeah, but an abandoned building didn't bail us out, right?" said Barry, dumbfounded.</p><p>"It looks like someone has taken up the reins," Thor pointed out, looking around.</p><p>Then he saw a figure above the hall. A young woman with short hair with tattoos on her arms watched our heroes from a balcony. Oliver, Barry and Kara saw it too.</p><p>"Whoa. That is definitely not Bruce Wayne." replied Kara.</p><p>"Oliver Queen?" said the young woman.</p><p>Oliver motioned to Barry, knowing that the young woman was mistaking Barry for him. Barry hastened to answer.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah. I'm Oliver Queen. Yeah. And you are?"</p><p>"The rain on your parade. If you're visiting Gotham to compare grappling hooks with Batman, you are out of luck. No one's seen him in years."</p><p>Barry looked at Oliver with a happy look.</p><p>"Batman's real!"</p><p>"Myth!"grumbled Oliver.</p><p>The mysterious woman left the balcony and went down the stairs to join our heroes.</p><p>"I would never compare myself to a total badass like Batman." Barry said proudly.</p><p>"What Allen… uh, sorry, I mean… Queen… what Queen is trying to say is… why get us out of jail, and… who are you?" Thor asked, looking at the woman curiously.</p><p>"Gotham has enough problems without a guy in green leather showing off his arrows to everyone, so the faster you find what you're looking for, the faster you can get the hell out of my city." explained the mysterious awkward woman.</p><p>"Uh, but, what... what should we call you... Rain, Ms. Parade?" said Kara amused.</p><p>"Kane. Kate Kane," replied the woman.</p><p>"Well, Kate Kane, we aren't trying to take root in this city. We are looking for two people. Once we find them, we will leave here right away," explained Thor wanting to be nice to the cold woman.</p><p>This response seemed to satisfy Kate. Immediately she led them to an elevator.</p><p>Once at the top of the Wayne Enterprises building, Oliver showed the young woman the drawing of the two men he had drawn at Star Labs in Central City.</p><p>As Barry left to contact Vesper Fairchild, Kate looked at the drawing carefully, then returned to Oliver, Kara and Thor.</p><p>"You guys try facial recognition? One of Bruce's R&amp;D guys still works in the building. I can give this to him."</p><p>"Uh, we did try it," said Oliver. "So thank you, but no luck. Besides, I'd think if Wayne's R&amp;D's in the same shape as this building, it's not gonna really do us any good."</p><p>Kate kept her mischievous smile while returning the drawing.</p><p>"Suit yourself."</p><p>"Seems strange, doesn't it, that Bruce Wayne and Batman disappeared from Gotham around the same time."Kara pointed out.</p><p>"Yeah, it's a very strange coincidence," Thor said, looking at Kate with frowns.</p><p>"Well, when Batman left, the city went to different kinds of hell," said Kate. "Which for Gotham is really saying something. Took a toll on Bruce."</p><p>"And is that why he left?"asked the Asgardian. "But why would Batman disappear leaving his city in chaos? It is not any sense."</p><p>"If only I knew," replied Kate, sighing.</p><p>"You work for Wayne, but you don't know why he left?" asked Oliver.</p><p>"Who said I work for him?"replied Kate with a sly smile on her lips.</p><p>"You seem like you want to take care of his business," Thor pointed out to him. "But I think it's much deeper than just a professional relationship. You are related to Bruce Wayne in another way."</p><p>"Bravo, you are very observant,"congratulated Kate.</p><p>Then came Barry. They all turned to him.</p><p>"How'd it go with Vesper?"asked Kara.</p><p>"She hung up on me. Apparently, I did sleep with her." replied the young man, joining his friends.</p><p>They all looked at Oliver, who made him innocent.</p><p>"Okay. The building is under renovation, so this is the best place for you guys to work out of." explained Kate, moving away from them, before adding: "Oh, and the, uh, Wi-Fi password's "Alfred"."</p><p>"So if this Vesper's not gonna help us, we are still at a standstill to find our two men," replied Thor, once the young woman has moved away.</p><p>"No, we're not. I lifted this off of a computer at the precinct." Oliver explained, showing them a computer hard drive. "It should have the entire GCPD database."</p><p>"You stole data from the police?"exclaimed Barry.</p><p>"No, no. The Flash did it,"Oliver replied with his innocent air.</p><p>Kara and Thor laughed, while Barry looked sullen.</p><p>"Stop, it's not funny!"he grumbled.</p><p>Later, Oliver was looking up all the police data on a computer. Barry and Kara admired him for his computer skills.</p><p>"You really know your way with a computer." Kara replied.</p><p>"Well, when I was first starting out, I had to hold my own before Felicity showed up." explained the archer who became supersonic. "Got him."</p><p>An image of one of the men in the design appeared on the computer screen.</p><p>"John Deegan," he announced.</p><p>Kara read the data on the individual.</p><p>"Oh. Illegal experimentation, torture. Hmm. Seems like he was conducting experiments on his own patients' brains."</p><p>"Sounds like a real charmer.," said Barry.</p><p>"He fits the kind of crazy people who live in Gotham," Thor added.</p><p>"Well, he was acquitted. All the charges were dropped on technicalities." Oliver continued.</p><p>"So where can we find him now?"asked Kara.</p><p>"No known address," replied Oliver.</p><p>"What about employment?"asked Barry.</p><p>"He was fired. Suspended by the medical board for two years, but that was… 5 years ago," their friend continued in front of the screen.</p><p>"So we don't know where to find it," Thor replied. "All we know is that he lives in Gotham. Someone must know where he is."</p><p>Kara began to move away from the three men.</p><p>"Where you going?"asked Oliver.</p><p>"I'm gonna put on my work clothes and do an X-ray flyby of the city." replied the Kryptonian.</p><p>"I don't think Miss Kate would be too thrilled with us running around <strong>her</strong> city." Barry said.</p><p>"Well, unless she has some kryptonite stashed somewhere, I'm really not worried." replied Kara.</p><hr/><p>In the Wayne Enterprises compound, Kate watched her visitors from a screen that was filming the heroes on the roof of the building, when she saw Kara crossing the corridor.</p><p>"Heh, you lost?"she asked the young woman with the glasses.</p><p>"No. No. Um, just needed to clear my head for a sec." said Kara as she entered the office. "Actually, you know what? I'm sorry about the third degree earlier. I guess the name Bruce Wayne carries a certain notoriety."</p><p>"I know, Bruce Wayne's my cousin," Kate replied proud of herself.</p><p>"Your cousin? That makes a lot of sense!"exclaimed the Kryptonian.</p><p>Kate got up from her desk and joined Kara.</p><p>"Actually, I'm in the process of turning this building into a real estate development firm, so this is me hijacking his office."</p><p>"My cousin's actually friends with Bruce." Kara continued. "Um, well, frenemies."</p><p>Kara thought back to her life on her Earth. Her double life between Kara Danvers and Supergirl and an idea came to her mind.</p><p>"Do you ever wonder if trying to keep his private life from the public eye just got to be too much for him and he broke?"</p><p>Kate crossed her arms while looking at the desk.</p><p>"Heh. Sitting at that desk, staring out that window, watching this city that we grew up in rot at its core, you find a way to not break. Bruce didn't leave Gotham without a fight."</p><p>"You know, I got to say, all the corporate billionaires I know wear Versace and have 500 fewer tattoos." said Kara.</p><p>"Hmm. Those are the ones that you can see." replied Kate mischievously.</p><p>Then came Thor who entered the office.</p><p>"Ah, Kate Kane, I was looking for you… sorry to come and interrupt you,"stammered the Asgardian.</p><p>"What can I still do for you?"Kate asked, sitting back down behind her desk.</p><p>"I said to myself that since you seem to know your city well, you wouldn't happen to know a John Deegan, would you?"</p><p>"I would actually," replied Kate, shaking her head. "He is a doctor at Arkham Asylum."</p><p>"Ah, we have to go tell the others," Kara replied, leaving the office. "Thank you for your help and for the chat."</p><p>Thor followed suit, and took one last look at the young woman with the tattoos.</p><p>"Thanks for your help, Kate!"</p><hr/><p>Later, Kate Kane went down to a dark basement that only she knew. Once in her secret spot, she headed for her bat outfit. It was time for Batwoman to step in and watch her new visitors closely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Gotham City</strong>
</p><p>Barry, Thor, Oliver and Kara stood in front of the entrance to Arkham Asylum. A large portal faced them. The psychiatric institution was closed.</p><p>"So we're sure he works here?"asked Oliver.</p><p>"That's what Kate Kane told us," Thor replied. "Deegan works in this asylum."</p><p>"Well, it's probably too late for him to still be at work, but if we find his office, maybe we can find his home address or something." added Kara.</p><p>"We need to find this guy as soon as possible," Thor retorted. "Let's not waste more time than we have already lost in this city."</p><p>Barry looked at Oliver, frowning:</p><p>"Do you think you have enough of a grip on your powers to do a superspeed reconnaissance?"</p><p>Oliver hesitated. He had the powers of Barry but had not yet mastered the practice of super-speed. His powers were still new to him.</p><p>"I don't think that we should risk it if I don't." he replied.</p><p>"Okay. Well, then, we break in, do some old-fashioned snooping." suggested the Kryptonian.</p><p>"If only everything was so simple on this version of Midgard," Thor grumbled.</p><p>Before anyone else could add anything, an interdimensional portal popped out of nowhere near the heroes, and then the figures of Cisco, Caitlin and Diggle appeared towards them.</p><p>"Got new intel," Diggle announced.</p><p>"What's matter?" said Thor, intrigued.</p><p>"Those lightning strikes, they were a Flash from another dimension trying to breach to us." Caitlin explained excitedly.</p><p>"We think it was Jay Garrick… or a Jay Garrick," added Cisco. "He said to fix the situation, we have to "get the Book"."</p><p>"A Flash from another dimension and a Book?" exclaimed Thor puzzled. "In my dream, there was an aged Flash crawling on the ground. He was trying to get a Book. It cannot be coincidence, it's surely related to what I saw. This Book is probably the cause of everything. The strange lightnings, and the body swap between Barry and Oliver."</p><p>"John Deegan was reading a book in the drawing Oliver drew." added Kara. "That's certainly this same Book."</p><p>"Okay. So we find the book in there or we find Deegan, and we make him tell us where it is." Oliver concludes.</p><p>"Wait, wait hold on," said Barry, puzzled. "Another Flash from a parallel universe just lightnings in, tells us to jump, and we ask, "how high?" "</p><p>"Allen, this is our only lead," Thor retorted. "This Flash tried to take a Book which, as if by chance, corresponds to that which reads Deegan in the Cisco's vision. This Book is the key to the enigma that will allow us to understand everything that is happening."</p><p>"Thor is right," said Diggle. "If we want to sort this thing out, then yes."</p><p>"I have no idea how we're gonna break into a mental asylum." said Oliver.</p><p>"I have some ideas," Kara replied, nodding thoughtfully.</p><hr/><p>Later, Kara returned to the mental hospital pushing Caitlin on a wheelchair. The two stopped in front of the admissions reception.</p><p>"How can I help you?"asked the receptionist when she saw the two women coming in.</p><p>"New patient transfer from Gotham Central Hospital." Kara explained simply. "Dr. Danvers said Arkham was the more appropriate place to treat her... Condition."</p><p>"What's the diagnosis?"</p><p>"Persistent subthermal homeostasis with… uh… involuntary gelid substantiation."</p><p>The receptionist looked at Kara with round eyes, not having understood a word of the "pathology" of the false patient.</p><p>"She gets cold and freezes stuff." hastened to answer the Kryptonian.</p><p>The admissions lady looked at Caitlin who threw a grimace at her accompanied by her eyes which began to shine like ice crystals.</p><p>Immediately, the receptionist gave Kara a form to sign.</p><hr/><p>Thor began to wander all over the place, reeling like a drunkard. A supervisor saw him.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing here?"</p><p>Thor then began to mumble like a small child.</p><p>"I don't know… I… I think… I got lost… I don't know where I am… I need to see a doctor right now…"</p><p>Then he threw himself on the supervisor grabbing him by the collar and began to beg him with a desperate look.</p><p>"I need to see Dr. Deegan… Deegan is my doctor… I have to see him right now... I think I'm going mad… I'm in an asylum, so I'm necessarily mad... Before, I was a God, I had my kingdom… now, I went mad… (And he began to sob.) Please… I have to see Dr. Deegan… Only he can take care of me… Please…"</p><p>The supervisor then began to put both hands on Thor's shoulders, speaking to him kindly.</p><p>"It's okay, calm down, buddy, calm down! I'm going to take you to a doctor who will examine you! Don't worry, we'll take care of you! Can you let go of me, please?"</p><p>Thor pretended to cry when he released the supervisor.</p><p>"Yes, I'm sorry… I don't understand what's happening to me…"</p><p>"Alright, it's okay!"</p><hr/><p>While Oliver and Diggle entered the asylum, citing an ongoing investigation by ARGUS and the GCPD. The two men walked the hallways of the hospital in search of Dr. Deegan.</p><p>They walked past the patients' cells, and realized how terrible the place looked. Finally, they arrived at Dr. Deegan's office.</p><p>They entered to find a dark room.</p><p>"John Deegan," said Oliver.</p><p>The doctor turned and faced his new arrivals. He gestured as if he were welcoming a star.</p><p>"Oliver Queen! (He pretended to shoot a bow.) Whew! It's a genuine pleasure to meet you, sir."</p><p>"He knows who you really are," Diggle said to his friend.</p><p>"Gentlemen, I was thinking, "Why did I not become the Flash?" And it seems changing reality itself, it's got a bit of a learning curve, so, yeah. This actually explains a lot."</p><p>For Oliver, it was obvious that Deegan was completely mad. He imposed himself in an authoritarian voice, showing that he wasn't kidding:</p><p>"You did this to us? You can undo it."</p><p>"That is true, but I think the question is, um… Why would I want to?"</p><p>Surreptitiously, he ran his hand under his desk and pressed an alarm that went off immediately. He ran, throwing a bottle of chemical, causing an explosion of smoke so that he could escape. Diggle tried to catch him by shooting him, but the mad doctor was already gone.</p><p>"What the hell did he just do?" he exclaimed.</p><p>"He bought himself some time." said Oliver.</p><p>Then all the doors of the rooms opened. And the patients took the opportunity to get out of their cells.</p><hr/><p>The supervisor was accompanying a Thor pretending to be mad when the alarm rang throughout the hospital.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>Immediately, the God of Thunder regained his seriousness and separated from the man who was taking him away.</p><p>"It's time to get down to serious," he said.</p><p>And before the supervisor can do anything, Thor waves his hand, summoning Stormbreaker. Within seconds, his ax landed in his hand and lightning bolts crossed his body and his divine armor materialized on him.</p><p>The supervisor was speechless.</p><p>"What the hell are you?"</p><p>"Someone who's not mad, someone who comes from a less dark universe than your crazy city," Thor commented, brandishing his ax.</p><hr/><p>For their part, Kara and Caitlin were surprised by the alarm, understanding that something was going on all over the asylum. Immediately, the Kryptonian took on her identity as Supergirl.</p><hr/><p>Oliver and Diggle ran through the hospital running down the halls, realizing the extent of Deegan's actions.</p><p>"The crazy bastard let all the other crazy bastards out of their cages!" Diggle growled as he loaded his weapon.</p><p>"All right. Get the patients back in their rooms and find that book." said Oliver before disappearing in super speed.</p><p>The archer, who had become supersonic, rushed in and made Barry put on the Green Arrow suit in super-speed. Immediately, the latter fired a grapple arrow and flew to the top of the building.</p><p>Inside, from Arkham, all the patients revolted and attacked the supervisors. A patient named Roger Hayden put a gold mask on his face.</p><p>"Finally, the inmates are running the asylum."</p><p>"Not for long," said Diggle, arriving to confront the escaped patients.</p><p>As he confronted a bunch of madmen escaping from their rooms, Caitlin tried to help a young woman who seemed to be looking for something in the supply room. The young patient, in her search, accidentally released an explosion of frozen gas that struck Caitlin.</p><p>"Oh, you cold bitch!" exclaimed the latter, taking on the appearance of Killer Frost.</p><p>A few minutes later, Diggle fought several inmates of the asylum, putting all knockouts and Oliver, still barreling super-speed, grabbed patients and handed in their rooms.</p><p>Thor joined Supergirl who had just appeared before her.</p><p>"No sign of Deegan or the book." said the Kryptonian.</p><p>"Split us," said Thor, flying away in one direction.</p><p>Supergirl then flew off in a long corridor of the asylum.</p><p>While several inmates had crossed the threshold from the outside and sought to leave the asylum. Barry arrived with Cisco to intercept them. But a security van stopped them, pushing them back to the ground. Hayden joined the van.</p><p>The vehicle was about to leave straight for the two heroes when a dark figure landed on the roof of the van. It was obviously a woman dressed in black with a mask covering her face. Red hair came out from behind his mask. It almost looked like a human bat. A Batwoman.</p><p>She grabbed the driver, while Hayden tried to escape. But Batwoman grabbed him with a grapple pistol and pulled him toward the windshield of the van. She saw a patient come in by the stairs. She then launched a small boomerang in the shape of a bat which reached the detainee. The gadget flew and landed in Batwoman's hand.</p><p>She jumped from the van and landed on the ground, under the amazed eyes of Barry and Cisco.</p><p>"Who's this badass?" cried Cisco.</p><p>The archer made him stand up while looking at the bat woman with amazement.</p><p>"That's not Batman!" exclaimed Barry, his eyes wide with surprise.</p><p>"Kate Kane told you to get out of Gotham. You should have listened to her." replied Batwoman.</p><hr/><p>Inside, Supergirl flew through the hallways of the asylum, scanning the whole building with X-rays.</p><p>"Guys, I've been all over this place, and I can't find anything."</p><hr/><p>Thor searched in a dark corner of the building when three inmates saw him and grunted toward him. The Asgardian looked at the inmates with disdain. Now he was fighting madmen in an asylum.</p><p>"Look, I'm dangerous," Thor told them in a loud voice. "Either you return to your rooms, or I knock you out with my ax, and believe me, that's going to end badly!"</p><p>But the inmates completely ignored the God of Thunder and continued walking towards him. Thor shook his head, sighing annoyingly.</p><p>"Gotham… Gotham…" he grumbled.</p><p>He brandished Stormbreaker, his body sparkling with lightning, preparing to hit the madmen… when a grappling hook wrapped itself around an inmate, and pulled him back. Then a little black boomerang hit another, knocking him out. Then Batwoman, rushing out, rushed at the third patient, punching him.</p><p>Impressed, Thor looked at the woman dressed as a bat as he put down his ax. This woman apparently knew how to fight. And it was obvious that she wanted to make a difference, like his former Avengers friends.</p><p>Batwoman looked at Thor with an dark look.</p><p>"Kate Kane told you to leave Gotham," she replied.</p><p>But Thor kept his seriousness, still intrigued by the woman before him.</p><p>"Obviously you're not Batman. And yet, something tells me that you are there to take over. Gotham therefore has its protector. I'm Thor, Son of Odin and God of Thunder. Who are you?"</p><p>"I'm Batwoman!" replied the woman in black. (Then she resumed her dark voice.) "Get out of my city!"</p><p>And she took out a pistol, pulled a grapple towards the ceiling and flew away at full speed, under the astonished gaze of the Asgardian.</p><p>"I like this one too," trumpeted Thor with amusement."Batwoman… So… finally I begin to appreciate this version of Midgard."</p><p>And he laughed.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Killer Frost was fighting the woman named Nora Fries. The latter then found her husband's ice pistol, and began to load it straight onto the meta-human of Central City.</p><p>"Guys, I could use a little backup!" replied Killer Frost, slightly anxious.</p><p>"On it," replied Barry outside.</p><p>"On it," Oliver replied, rushing into super-speed inside.</p><hr/><p>For his part, Deegan ran to the basement of the asylum. He went to a secret compartment, and lifted a block of stone in the wall hiding something. He took out the Book of Destiny.</p><p>He hugged the Book, cuddling it, as if he was holding a baby in his arms.</p><p>"There you are!"</p><p>Then a gust of wind threw him far into the ground, causing him to lose the big work.</p><p>"Took the words right out of my mouth." replied Supergirl, who had just appeared.</p><p>She picked up the big Book in her arms. Then Deegan looked at Supergirl with lust.</p><p>"That is… (He breathed a long admiring sigh.) The Book showed me, you, the fat guy and the other guy with the bow… You were fighting at Central City… Oh… But to see one of you in person… I had it wrong… Yeah, see, I thought the Flash personified true power…"</p><p>"Supergirl…"</p><p>Supergirl turned to see Thor coming towards her, with his ax in hand.</p><p>"Thor, I found Deegan and the Book," she said, showing him the big Book in her arms.</p><p>But the Asgardian frowned.</p><p>"Kara, where's Deegan?"</p><p>The Kryptonian looked confused and turned around… to see that the mad doctor had magically vanished.</p><p>"Slippering," said Supergirl, stunned.</p><hr/><p>Killer Frost tried to reason with the young patient by raising her hands in the air.</p><p>"Listen to me!"</p><p>But Nora blew up a jet of ice with the freezing pistol, pushing the young woman away.</p><p>At that point, Barry and Oliver arrived to see Killer Frost gone, and Caitlin Snow unconscious on the ground. Barry rushed towards her, while Oliver walked to fight the mad woman. Barry wanted to stop him from advancing.</p><p>"Wait. No, Oliver. Hey. Remember what happened in Central… "</p><p>But Oliver had already flashed on Nora Fries, who hit a shelf at the same time, knocking over several bottles of gas on the floor, releasing a gas which spread throughout the room.</p><p>"Oliver! Oliver!" yelled Barry, coughing.</p><p>
  <em>Oliver's not here.</em>
</p><p>Malcolm Merlyn got out of the gas and looked at Barry with a sly grin on his lips.</p><p>"In fact, no one's coming to save you!" he continued.</p><p>Barry looked at the dark archer in terror.</p><p>Through the gas Oliver saw Eobard Thawne in front of him.</p><p>"No one's coming to save you!" declared the Reverse Flash with a sinister grin.</p><p>Barry and Oliver stood opposite each other, but Barry saw only Merlyn, while Oliver saw only Thawne in place of Barry.</p><p>"You should have killed me when you had the chance." Thawne sneered at Oliver with the same grin.</p><p>"You left me to die on Lian Yu. Unfortunately for you… Heh heh… I didn't." sneered Merlyn to Barry.</p><p>Caitlin awoke and then saw in amazement, Barry and Oliver fighting violently.</p><p>"Does anybody copy? Because... I think we have a new problem." she said, communicating with her headset.</p><p>Barry and Oliver, meanwhile, imagined each fighting their respective enemies who snickered at them.</p><p>"Come on. You can do better than that. You're a killer, a depraved monster who found a way to channel his darkness and pat himself on the back for it!" yelled Merlyn's illusion at Barry.</p><p>Oliver had just received a blow to the face, and saw Thawne taunt him with a sly look:</p><p>"You'll never beat me! Too slow! Big heart! Mama raised you right, so right, you couldn't stop me from killing her!"</p><p>Barry was beaten up, and heard Merlyn yelling at him in disgust:</p><p>"Your father took the coward's way out, and all these years, you told yourself it was brave, but he was a coward just like you!"</p><p>"A failure" Thawne yelled at Oliver.</p><p>"Selfish!" yelled the black archer to Barry.</p><p>"Slow!" said the Reverse Flash.</p><p>"Pathetic!"</p><p>Thor arrived at that time. With surprise, he saw Barry and Oliver fighting like crazy.</p><p>"Hey guys, stop this! What's wrong with you? What are you doing? Barry? Oliver?"</p><p>He approached them by crossing the gas that surrounded the two heroes. Thor felt something strange and looked around.</p><p>"Guys, where are you?"</p><p>Then he saw the silhouette of Heimdal, the late Asgard guardian, watching him with a look of anger. Thor looked shocked and moved.</p><p>"Heimdal!"</p><p>"You have failed! You abandoned us! Asgard is lost forever by your fault! Just like this universe you are trying so hard to save! You are so pathetic! You are nothing! You allowed Thanos to find us and kill us!"</p><p>Thor, tears in his eyes, looked at Heimdal without reacting.</p><p>"I… I'm sorry… I couldn't save you…"</p><p>"Low! Pathetic!"</p><p>Crying, Thor looked away… to see Thanos' massive figure. The Mad Titan looked at the God of Thunder with a sneer.</p><p>Thor saw Thanos in terror.</p><p>"You told me that I'd die for that, and yet… you were unable to stop me from accomplishing my work! You should have gone for the head, and you didn't! I won! I won for a long time!" called out the Titan.</p><p>He brandishes the Golden Gauntlet which contained the Six Infinity Stones.</p><p>"No!" cried Thor, horrified.</p><p>He wanted to react, but no longer saw his ax in his hand.</p><p>"No, where's my ax? Where's Stormbreaker?"</p><p>"I am inevitable!" sneered the Mad Titan, snapping his fingers with the gauntlet.</p><p>While Thor was lost in his illusions, Batwoman arrived in turn, under the dumbfounded gaze of Caitlin.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" she asked the woman dressed as a bat.</p><p>Batwoman leapt into the air, pushed Barry and Oliver away with the force of her feet, pulling them apart and landing on the ground. Then she used her foot to hit Thor in the face.</p><p>The God of Thunder looked around, rubbing his face. He no longer saw Heimdall or Thanos. Instead, it was the figures of Barry and Oliver who seemed to regain their senses.</p><p>"What happened?" exclaimed Thor still shocked by what he had just suffered.</p><p>Batwoman picked up a flask.</p><p>"No. Seriously, who are you?" Caitlin exclaimed, getting up.</p><p>"What was that gas?"added the Asgardian, looking in turn at the woman in black.</p><p>"You have been exposed to a powerful hallucinogen," said Batwoman.</p><p>"I'm an Asgardian, how did this thing make me lose my mind?" cried Thor, stunned.</p><p>"Are you guys, all right?" Caitlin asked his hero friends.</p><p>"<strong>Define </strong><strong>"all right"!</strong>"asked Oliver and Thor in chorus.</p><hr/><p>"So how does a book make people change bodies?" Caitlin asked, as all the heroes made their way to Arkham's exit to the great portal.</p><p>"Deegan said he was using the book to change reality." Oliver explained.</p><p>"How does a book change reality?" Cisco said, puzzled.</p><p>"We'll figure that out when we back to Star City," said Barry.</p><p>"Guys, we're gonna need some help with this lock." said Diggle, who was holding the book, pointing to a large lock that kept the huge book from opening.</p><p>"Doesn't matter, we have this Book in our possession, that's the most important," replied Thor, who was still recovering from his emotions in the asylum.</p><p>"Good. Then you'll be leaving Gotham." retorted Batwoman, who stood in front of them. "You guys have caused enough problems for one night."</p><p>"Hey. Would hitching a ride in the Batmobile be out of the question?…" asked Barry nicely in the Green Arrow outfit.</p><p>But Batwoman resumed her frosty air and replied in a voice full of threats:</p><p>"Get… out!"</p><p>A warning which clearly meant that she would use force to make them leave.</p><p>The heroes set out from Arkham. Supergirl whispered in Barry's ear:</p><p>"She really is like Batman."</p><p>Only Thor and Kara had not moved. The Asgardian walked towards Batwoman with admiration.</p><p>"Don't worry, I get it, I'm leaving Gotham. I wanted to tell you… thank you for your help there. And you have the soul of a real warrior. I knew a team of superheroes who would have been delighted to meet you. I regret that they are no longer there to meet you. You would have appreciated them. In any case, even for someone like me, you impressed me. You have a lot of courage."</p><p>And he reached out to her. Then Batwoman hugged her without a word, while Thor gave her a friendly smile.</p><p>"Goodbye Batwoman. Thanks again for your help. I am convinced that our paths will cross again. And whatever your destiny, keep fight. You are a fighter and I am convinced that Gotham is safe with you. One day, I hope to meet this Batman. Good luck… (And he finished his sentence in a whisper that only the bat woman heard.) <em>Kate Kane</em>. Until our next meeting. "</p><p>Batwoman showed no signs of surprise, contenting herself with nodding gratefully. Thor smiled at her and walked away, leaving Supergirl alone with her.</p><p>The two women came closer.</p><p>"I don't do tearful good-byes." said Batwoman.</p><p>"No. I… I just wanted to wish you luck." Supergirl said quietly. "Wherever your cousin is, I'm sure he's really proud of you."</p><p>Batwoman looked slightly confused, then the Kryptonian continued again:</p><p>"X-ray vision. You really do have a lot of tattoos."</p><p>She burst out laughing, and curiously, the woman in bat was amused in her turn.</p><p>"Somehow, I feel like Kara Danvers doesn't have a single one."</p><p>"You know," added Supergirl. "It's such a shame I have to go because I feel like we would make a good team."</p><p>"World's finest." Batwoman said, shaking her hand.</p><p>The two women shook hands, before walking away.</p><p>"I think Thor was starting to like you."</p><p>"Well, you will tell your friend that I only like women," replied Batwoman always with an amused smile. "Thor isn't my type anyway. Even with pounds less."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Good reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 6</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Star city</strong>
</p><p>The red sky had returned to the city of Star City, as did the strange lightnings. No doubt due to the return of our heroes to the ARGUS headquarters. When our heroes returned to ARGUS, they were greeted there by Felicity. Diggle showed him the Book of Destiny.</p><p>"Oh, look who finally came back," said the young woman, welcoming them.</p><p>"With what looks like a fairly infamous Book." added Curtis, arriving and seeing the big book in Diggle's hands.</p><p>"A Book with a cryptographic lock on it." replied Caitlin.</p><p>"If we want to find out what's going on, we need to access this Book," Thor replied. (Speaking to Felicity.) "Could you help us open it?"</p><p>"We don't have a lot of time," added Diggle, passing the book over to the young blonde woman.</p><p>"Okay, geeks squad, form up on me," Felicity replied, going into another room.</p><p>Caitlin, Cisco and Curtis followed her.</p><p>Felicity had finally discovered the body swap between Barry and Oliver. Barry then noticed that she had barely looked at Oliver.</p><p>"She's getting used to everything." said Diggle.</p><p>Barry then turned to his friend Oliver.</p><p>"Do you want me to talk to her as, you know, you?" he asked him.</p><p>"I think I'm in enough trouble with Felicity as it is, but no offense." said Oliver, walking away.</p><p>Barry followed.</p><p>Then Thor came away from the group and settled in an empty room with a chair in front of a table. He sat down and thought about everything he had been through recently. He was aware that a threat was looming on the horizon. No doubt related to the Book they had discovered. Then he thought back to his hallucinations he had suffered at Arkham. The last time he had had such an experience, it had led him to the Mind Stone. What if these visions were signs of an impending disaster. Would it still fail? How he had failed with Asgard? How he had failed to stop Thanos before he snapped his fingers with the Infinity Stones?</p><p>Supergirl came to sit next to him.</p><p>"Thor, is everything okay? You've barely spoken since we left Gotham. I know something happened to you in this asylum…"</p><p>"I'm fine, Kara, I'm fine," replied the Asgardian simply, without looking at her.</p><p>"When you usually do that, you ruminate, you feel guilty… nothing has been done yet. You don't have to feel guilty about anything. And you're my friend, Thor. I want to be there for you."</p><p>She put her hand on Thor's. The God let her do so and gave a small friendly smile. Then he looked nervous.</p><p>"When we were in Arkham… I was exposed to a hallucinogen. I saw Heimdall who blamed me for the destruction of Asgard… that I failed to protect my people… that I hurt everyone…"</p><p>"Thor, you didn't hurt anyone," assured Supergirl gently. "And you know that"</p><p>"How can you say that after Thanos? I had this monster at my mercy… and… I did nothing. He snapped his fingers right in front of me, and I did nothing. I failed."</p><p>Supergirl gave a slight shudder at the mention of Thanos. She remembered the Mad Titan who had wiped out half of the universe and made everyone around her disappear. She had seen Cisco gone in dust, just like J'onn, Team Arrow, Barry and her sister Alex… the memory of her sister disappearing in dust haunted her mind for a moment. Then she chased the vision from her head. Today, she had found everyone, including her Earth. Thanos had been wiped out forever. Everything was fine. Until Kara is confronted with the Children of Liberty.</p><p>"Thor, what happened with Thanos… you were not the only culprit of all that… It wasn't only you who failed… we all lost… And not because of you… because that we were divided. The Avengers were divided, and we too were divided… If everyone had been united together, things would have turned out differently. But hey, what is done is done. The most important is that we were able to recover all our loved ones. We are here today, and your Asgard people are safe on your Earth under the protection of Valkyrie."</p><p>"Do you ever think of Natasha or Tony?" asked Thor in a whisper.</p><p>The Kryptonian appeared somewhat moved at the mention of the two famous Avengers who were no longer today.</p><p>"I think of them all the time," she replied. "And being Supergirl reminds me that it is thanks to them that I was able to find and be with the people I love. And to honor their memories, I wear the coat of arms of my family and I continue to do good as a Supergirl."</p><p>"You are really strong, Kara," approved the Asgardian, nodding.</p><p>"You too are, Thor. You are strong. Maybe even the strongest person I have ever met. You suffered a tragedy, just like me, I have a lot. But these terrible things that we are going through are what make us stronger. We must not give up because of our failures. No, we must continue. That's what heroes do. They continue to fight, despite the suffering. Stop blaming yourself for what happened five years ago. That won't make you better. You have to accept things as they are. We cannot change the past, what is done is done. Leave it where it is. Otherwise, you will never be at peace. And I don't think that neither your parents, your brother, nor even Heimdall would have wanted to see you mop up like that. You want to be a hero, so act like one. For the moment, we're doing pretty well, don't you think? Don't let hallucinations make you think you're less than nothing. That's wrong, because I know you, Thor. Believe me, we have a lot more in common than you think."</p><p>"Except that you and I aren't the same weight," pointed out Thor with amusement, showing him her big belly.</p><p>"Sure," replied Supergirl, a little embarrassed.</p><p>"Meeting you was one of the great moments of my life. I assure you, you're really someone of good, Kara Zor-El. This is what the people of your Earth will soon see."</p><p>"I hope you're right."</p><p>Thor put his hand on his friend's shoulder.</p><p>"If you think that I am capable of being a hero, there is no reason why you cannot inspire good to others."</p><p>It was then that an interdimensional breach appeared out of nowhere in another room, just in front of Oliver and Felicity (who had just come to terms). A Flash had just appeared before them. He looked quite old.</p><p>Supergirl, Thor, Barry and Diggle joined him. All were amazed.</p><p>"Kara, he's the Flash I saw in my dream," declared the Asgardian stunned at the sight of the new red superhero.</p><p>"Jay?" Asked Barry, shocked, thinking he would meet Jay Garrick or some other version of him.</p><p>"No," replied the new Flash.</p><p>"Oh my God, Dad?" cried the shocked young man.</p><p>The new Flash appeared:</p><p>"My name is Barry Allen. (He caught sight of Diggle, and greeted him.) Hello John."</p><p>"Do… do I know you?" Dig replied, confused.</p><p>"You're not wearing your ring," said old Barry Allen. "Things must be different here."</p><p>"Barry, where's there?" asked Oliver, confused.</p><p>"My Earth, Earth – 90."</p><p>"Barry, why are you here?" asked Thor.</p><p>The New Flash continued:</p><p>"I've traveled from there to warn you."</p><p>"Warn us about what?" added Supergirl, amazed.</p><p>"Surely you mean the man who gave this Book to Deegan," Thor supposed.</p><p>"Exactly. His name is Mar Novu, but he calls himself the Monitor now." explained Barry Allen of Earth – 90. "He's been unleashing the Book of Destiny across the multiverse to test different Earths."</p><p>"Test them for what?"</p><p>"A Crisis that he believes is coming. Novu thinks the Elseworlds created by the Book of Destiny approximates the collision of realities that we're facing."</p><p>At that moment, Cisco appeared, who ran into the room.</p><p>"Guys, we got a situation! (He stopped when he saw Barry Allen from Terre – 90.)</p><p>"Cisco," Oliver said.</p><p>Then the Latino regained his seriousness by turning on a television screen in front of him.</p><p>"That's him from the vibe."</p><p>Television then unveiled a media report showing a strange black man wearing a heavy gray jumpsuit.</p><p>Thor looked stunned again.</p><p>"The man of my dream, and who held the Book of Destiny."</p><p>"It's Mar Novu, the Monitor," added Earth Flash – 90.</p><hr/><p>As a team of SWAT made their way over the strange individual who had just landed on the streets of Star City, the five heroes made up of the two Barry Allen, Oliver, Supergirl and Thor, made their advance towards him. The police immediately withdrew.</p><p>"Mar Novu, you're gonna stand down." declared Barry of the Earth – 1.</p><p>"You're gonna use that book to help us set reality right." added Oliver.</p><p>Thor brandished his ax and looked at the Monitor with a threatening look. But the strange individual was in no way afraid of the others. He watched them with curiosity.</p><p>"<em><strong>Well, I certainly wouldn't have placed it in Deegan's hands if that were my intent.</strong></em>"</p><p>"So you are Mar Novu?" Thor intervened, brandishing Stormbreaker and staring at Novu with a black look. "I'm Thor, son of Odin."</p><p>"<em><strong>I know who you are, Thor son of Odin,</strong></em>" replied Novu, looking curious. "<em><strong>You are not here by chance, but because I wanted to.</strong></em>"</p><p>The God of Thunder seemed stunned.</p><p>"What? You mean… my dream came… from you?"</p><p>"<em><strong>Exactly, I needed to test you…</strong></em>"</p><p>"Enough!" carried away Barry Allen of Earth – 90. "You will not do to this Earth what you did to mine."</p><p>"<em><strong>I admire your persistence, Barry!</strong></em>"</p><p>The old Flash started charging at super speed, but before it could run, Novu made it disappear in a cloud of smoke with a simple gesture of the finger.</p><p>The other four heroes looked at him in shock. Then Oliver resumed his seriousness:</p><p>"He said you were testing us!"</p><p>"<em><strong>Indeed, </strong></em><em><strong>and thus far, I am unimpressed. A crisis is imminent. Someone is coming, someone far, far more powerful than myself. I mean to prepare.</strong></em>"</p><p>"By giving a nut bar an all-powerful reality-rewriting book?" exclaimed Barry.</p><p>"<em><strong>I am testing universes to find one, I hope, strong enough to stand against him.</strong></em>"</p><p>"You're just causing chaos and disorder in the universe," retorted angered Thor. "What are you testing us for? Who is this someone more powerful than you? What is this Crisis? What are you talking about?"</p><p>"<em><strong>I'm looking for champions who will save the entire Multiverse," </strong></em>said Novu. "<em><strong>You are the first of those I've placed under fire who have managed to retrieve the Book of Destiny…</strong></em>"</p><p>He gestured with his finger.</p><hr/><p>Immediately, in the ARGUS headquarters, the mysterious Book disappeared under the astonished eyes of Felicity, Caitlin and Curtis.</p><hr/><p>"<em><strong>For all the good it did you.</strong></em>"declared the Monitor.</p><p>"Enough of this, Kara," said Oliver to the Kryptonian.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd love to." she replied, looking Novu with a dark look.</p><p>Supergirl wanted to attack him, but in not even a second, the Monitor made her teleport and materialize to the very place where she was, as if he was able to anticipate any attack at super-speed.</p><p>"Let me try!" growled the Asgardian, raising his ax.</p><p>Thor spurted lightning from his body, shook his ax with all his might and threw it like a spear at the Monitor. But Novu gestured with his finger again, and immediately Stormbreaker disappeared in a cloud of smoke before it hit its target.</p><p>The God of Thunder looked at Novu in amazement and disbelief. It was obvious that Mar Novu was very different from anything he had ever faced in his thousand years of existence. He was dealing with something new.</p><p>"What the hell are you?" he exclaimed, stunned.</p><p>"<em><strong>I am many things. And many others. </strong></em><em><strong>The Multiverse is more complex than you could fathom,</strong></em><em><strong>Thor son of Odin,</strong></em>"replied Novu. (Then he addressed the four heroes.) "<em><strong>You show potential. Let us see if it's anything more.</strong></em>"</p><p>"What is he talking about, Thor, Barry?" exclaimed Oliver.</p><p>"I've no idea! It's the first time I meet someone like this guy!" replied Thor, stunned.</p><p>And the Monitor disappeared, again in a cloud of smoke.</p><hr/><p>He reappeared in Deegan's laboratory in Arkham with the Book of Destiny in his hands. Deegan looked at the cosmic being in amazement.</p><p>"<em><strong>I offered you godhood, and you squandered it on a petty dream.</strong></em>"retorted the Monitor to the Mad Doctor. "<em><strong>Do better. Think bigger.</strong></em>"</p><p>Deegan nodded, as if hypnotized, then came to take the Book again in his hands. He opened it, then a new reality formed and completely transformed the world.</p><hr/><p>Thor, Barry and Oliver had found themselves on the streets of Central City, in dark outfits. All three wore black leather jackets with black scarves around their necks. All three were stunned by these sudden changes.</p><p>"Where's Novu?" exclaimed Thor before noticing that these clothes had changed. "What the hell is that?"</p><p>Even Barry looked at his own clothes in amazement.</p><p>"What the hell?"</p><p>Oliver seemed to gradually regain consciousness:</p><p>"He went to give Deegan the book… back."</p><p>Thor then understood where the archer was meant.</p><p>"And he'd to use the Book again to rewrite reality and create a new one."</p><p>"How do you know?" said Barry, taken aback.</p><p>At the feet of our heroes was a paper newspaper. Oliver picked it up and saw his face, that of Thor and Barry. The first page presented them as the robber triplets.</p><p>The heroes were even more stunned when they saw their faces on the newspaper.</p><p>"Obviously, we are not heroes in this new reality!" commented the Asgardian. "And I imagine that this isn't the only change! Where's Kara? What did he do with her?"</p><p>Oliver and Barry shrugged, as a Central City police car stopped a few yards from them. And the three cops who came out turned out to be Malcolm Merlyn, Ricardo Diaz, and Slade Wilson's son, Kane. All three aimed their revolvers at the three heroes.</p><p>"Freeze, on the ground!" Diaz yelled.</p><p>"Now," added Merlyn.</p><p>Thor, Barry and Oliver raised their arms in the air and knelt on the ground. The Asgardian tried to flash his lightning, but nothing happened, much to his surprise. He waved his hand in the hope that Stormbreaker would appear. But nothing came into his hands. Apparently, he no longer had any powers.</p><p>"It's impossible! Deegan…" he grumbled in a low voice.</p><p>"What's going on, Thor?" asked Oliver, hands up.</p><p>"I cannot invoke lightning or my ax! Deegan made me helpless and useless! I have no powers! Do you two have something?"</p><p>"Oliver, speed us out of here?" asked Barry.</p><p>"I can't," replied Oliver helplessly. "Can you?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"So none of us have power! Reality has changed and we have nothing to defend ourselves! And what did Deegan do with Kara?" growled Thor angrily to be so helpless and worried about the fate of his Kryptonian friend.</p><p>Diaz the policeman approached our three heroes with a pair of handcuffs in his hand, his eyes delighted.</p><p>"Oliver Queen. I've been waiting to do this for a long time."</p><p>"We're not criminals, we did nothing!" intervened Thor, furious to feel vulnerable.</p><p>But Diaz just laughed at him:</p><p>"Yeah, that's what they all say in this city. You're under arrest and you will stay in jail for a <strong>very</strong> long time…"</p><p>With a roar, Oliver grabbed the policeman by the body, grabbed his weapon and shot the other two policemen, who hid in their car. Then the archer knocked Diaz out and left with his weapon. Thor immediately followed, then Barry followed suit.</p><p>"Well done, Queen!" congratulated Thor.</p><p>Then, the three heroes crossed a construction site, when a shadow hovered above and landed just a few meters in front of them. That was Superman. But a Superman very different from the one they knew. He was wearing an all-black outfit with the capital S. His eyes were grim.</p><p>"There's no place you can run where I can't find you. It's over." declared the black Superman.</p><p>Thor, Barry and Oliver looked at him in surprise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, there's a new chapter.</p><p>Good reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 7</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Central city</strong>
</p><p>The New Superman flew over the city, under the delighted eyes of all who could see him in the sky. Then he landed to intercept Thor, Barry and Oliver.</p><p>"There's no place you can run where I can't find you. It's over." declared the black Superman.</p><p>Thor, Barry and Oliver looked at him in surprise and confusion.</p><p>"What're you talking about?" exclaimed Oliver.</p><p>"Clark, it's us, Barry, Thor and Oliver!" replied Barry.</p><p>"Oh, I know who you are. Your confusion lies with me" the black Superman said with a sneer.</p><p>Then Thor and Oliver seemed to understand. He wasn't their friend Superman, the Kara's cousin, who stood before them.</p><p>"You're not Kal-El and not Superman!" retorted the asgardian.</p><p>"Deegan, the Monitor gave you the Book back?" asked Oliver.</p><p>"And showed me how to really use it." replied Deegan.</p><p>"You can't just write yourself as a hero," retorted Barry. "It doesn't work that way."</p><p>"Doesn't it, though?" the mad Doctor turned Kryptonian wondered, addressing the speedster. "You were struck by lightning. I was given the book by a higher power. Both random acts of chance. But this, this is my destiny. So much more than becoming the Flash was ever yours."</p><p>"People don't become heroes because of circumstance," added Barry in a firm voice. "They become heroes in spite of circumstance."</p><p>"Wearing this symbol and having powers doesn't make you a hero," added Thor. "You aren't Superman! You've nothing to do with him, and you'll never become like him!"</p><p>"You're just a cheap knockoff." Oliver said, looking down on Deegan with disdain.</p><p>"Oh, I'm anything but cheap…" murmured the black Superman.</p><p>With that, Deegan detonated a nearby crane tower, with his heat vision, narrowly missing the three heroes.</p><p>Despite his helplessness, Thor glared at the new Superman.</p><p>"With or without my powers, I'll find a way to destroy you, Deegan! And that's not a rewritten reality that will prevent me from kill you!" spat the God of Thunder.</p><p>"Oh, I don't think so," sneered Deegan. "Just wait till you see what other fun changes I've made. To your family, your friends. There is no safe harbor for you. This is no longer your world. It's mine!"</p><p>"Not yet!"said Thor furiously.</p><p>With his foot, Deegan broke the concrete, causing a shock wave that repelled Thor, Barry and Oliver. The tower swayed above them. Thor was the first to get up and faced Deegan with a dark look.</p><p>The false Superman looked at the Asgardian with interest.</p><p>"Interesting! I thought the Flash represented real power, but you, my big guy… you are really impressive… or were impressive… The Book makes no mention of you anywhere… it looks like you come from another universe far far away…"</p><p>"You've no idea!"Thor continued with a sneer. "Rewrite reality, and I would be glad to show you who I really am!"</p><p>"Oh, did you think that would be that simple?"sneered Deegan. "The time of heroes for you is over. I am the true hero of this new world! I embody real power! You... fatso, you're just nobody!"</p><p>Despite his helplessness, Thor refused to appear devastated, glaring at his enemy.</p><p>Then Oliver suddenly got up, armed with a revolver pointing at the Superman. The latter sneered at the sight of the weapon.</p><p>"Idiot, I'm bulletproof!"</p><p>"I know," replied Oliver simply.</p><p>He pulled on the crane, which started to tip. At the bottom was a group of children. The huge crane was going to crash into them.</p><p>"You wanna be Earth's hero? Save the children or stop us." replied Barry harshly.</p><p>"Your choice, Superman!" added Oliver.</p><p>Thor gave him a sly smile.</p><p>"What are you planning to do? Stop us or save these children? Hurry up and choose because this crane won't last very long!"</p><p>Resigned, Deegan ends up flying to catch the crane and prevent it from crashing into the children. Happy, everyone cheered on their new hero.</p><hr/><p>Thor, Barry and Oliver had taken the opportunity to flee. The three men ran through the streets. Unfortunately, Thor was left behind because of his bulky condition that kept him from going fast. The Thunder God had to admit that Deegan was right on one point: Thor had become powerless. He had already been stripped of his powers in the past, but not when he was fat. Being an obese human was an unpleasant experience. He missed his ax and his powers. Especially in these circumstances.</p><p>"Being bad makes me feel bad, man." said Barry out of breath, who like Thor was not used to running like a human.</p><p>"Yeah, we still put children in danger!" added Thor.</p><p>"The crane gag was harmless." said Oliver. "It would've landed in an empty parking lot."</p><p>"Still, man. I don't know." continued Barry.</p><p>All three hid behind a machine next to a construction site. Close by, police sirens were heard. Thor remained out of sight of all police vehicles. Now wasn't the time to end up in jail.</p><p>"Deegan is right on one thing: without my powers, I'm useless," he retorted furiously. "I can't face him like that! Without my powers and without Stormbreaker, I can do nothing. Guys, if you have a plan, I'm all ears."</p><p>"We need to find out how extensive this reality-change is, and we need to get off the streets." explained Oliver, dragging them with him in a running race. "Come on!"</p><p>And the three of them started running again, when Barry called out to them:</p><p>"Wait up. I have a plan."</p><hr/><p>In a brand new Star Labs with the Superman coat of arms, Deegan arrived at the command post where the whole team saluted him for his efforts. Among the agents were Killer Frost, John Diggle and Maria Hill.</p><p>"Congratulations sir! Bravo for this crane!" said Maria, applauding.</p><p>"The way you caught that crane, like it weighed nothing." added Frost, clapping too.</p><p>"Very, very impressive," said Diggle, proud of his new leader.</p><p>But Deegan didn't share their enthusiasm. Furious he smashed a panel with his super-hands.</p><p>"The fugitives escaped!" he roared, angrily.</p><p>"You are Superman, sir!"Maria Hill assured him. "Nothing and no one can escape you! You will find these criminals!"</p><p>"Exactly," added Diggle confidently. "Sir, we are quite sure you will bring them back to justice."</p><p>"As Maria said, no one can escape Superman!" said Frost.</p><p>Deegan took a deep breath, before saying:</p><p>"You really think so?"</p><p>"Sir, you are far too powerful." said Diggle.</p><p>"Only an idiot would face you, sir," replied Maria Hill.</p><p>With these words, Superman managed to regain his composure.</p><p>"Ah, you're right!"</p><p>Suddenly the pipeline alarm went off.</p><p>"Sir, the pipeline!" Diggle announced.</p><p>"Must be subject one. She's been making noise all morning," said Frost.</p><p>Hill and Diggle came out of the batons.</p><p>"Maria and I handle this!" said the black man.</p><p>"Don't worry, Sir, she'll quickly calm down!"said Hill, brandishing her baton in a firm voice.</p><p>"No! You stay on Allen, Queen and the fat man. I'll handle her." Deegan ordered out of the command post.</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later, the fake Superman made his way to the Star Labs pipeline, heading for the cell where Kara was locked up. She was wearing a black outfit and her hair was tied.</p><p>Deegan drew a powerful beam of heat vision towards the cell door, barely frightening the Kryptonian, who realized that the man in front of her wasn't her cousin.</p><p>With a sneer, Deegan walked over to her, while Kara called out to him:</p><p>"I know the real man who wears that glyph. It's not you. You're not Superman."</p><p>"And yet, I am all that you once were." replied the false Superman."No offense to Barry Allen, but as a hero, you… and your obese friend, you are so much more than just faster than a speeding bullet."</p><p>"So, you're imitating my powers and my family crest, but not my gender? Too afraid to be a woman?" Kara replied sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm not afraid of anything! The Book of Destiny revealed to me all there is to know about Barry Allen and Oliver Queen, but for you, your fat man, and this Man of Steel, there was nothing. Nothing but the android you fought in Central City. It's… It's as if you don't exist in this world."</p><p>"That's why you locked me up and dampened my powers?" retorted the Kryptonian with a wild look.</p><p>"I don't know who you are, or your obese friend," said Deegan. "I don't know how you got here, but none of that matters because I am now you. New and improved. And you will never see the light of day again."</p><p>"I'm gonna stop you!" Kara said threateningly.</p><p>"There's nothing to stop. I am the hero this planet needs."</p><p>When Kara tried to break the glass that separated her from the fake Superman, a shrill sound twisted her ears and stunned her.</p><p>Raising her head, she saw in amazement, a woman looking exactly like Alex Danvers, behind Deegan.</p><p>"Thank you, Agent Danvers," said the black Superman.</p><p>So this woman was the Alex Danvers of this rewritten reality. Deegan turned his attention back to Kara.</p><p>"These cells are patrolled 24/7, so don't get any bright ideas, or you will end up hurting in a very painful way."</p><p>Kara looked stunned as she looked at Deegan and this version of her sister.</p><p>"The only way out of here for you is in a casket." said Alex contemptuously as Kara had never heard her.</p><p>Then she walked away.</p><p>"Wait, Alex!" cried the Kryptonian.</p><p>"Oh!" Deegan exclaimed, looking at both Kara and Alex as they left the pipeline. "Oh, you think you know that agent. You see, I scrambled the reality of everyone on this Earth. No one is who they were. But (he chuckled.) I guess even rewritten destiny has a way of playing jokes. You be a good prisoner, or I kill her."</p><p>"You are a monster," said Kara in horror.</p><p>"No, I'm Superman!"</p><p>And he left the pipeline, leaving Kara alone in her cell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait, I went back to work. And writing stories at once is very hard.</p><p>Good reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 8</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Central city</strong>
</p><p>Thor, Barry and Oliver had just arrived in front of the building where Cisco Ramon lived. At least they hoped that Cisco was living here in this new reality.</p><p>"Okay, we... get Cisco, breach to Earth – 38, find real Superman." announced the speedster.</p><p>"Barry, remember what Deegan said," Thor pointed out to him. "That all of our friends were no longer the same and that we were not safe anywhere. Even if we find Cisco, he'll not be the one you know. And more, we are considered criminals in this rewrite reality."</p><p>"Hopefully we can find him and make him help us," said Oliver.</p><p>"I already met Cisco in an alternative reality," explained Barry remembering the Cisco of Flashpoint. "Who knows how he's been rewritten this time?"</p><p>They opened a door…</p><p>And suddenly found themselves on an oval platform surrounded by stars, as if the three of them were in space.</p><p>"Where are we?"exclaimed the Asgardian, stunned.</p><p>"<em><strong>Gentlemen,</strong></em>" said a familiar voice.</p><p>The three of them turned to see the Monitor walking towards them, with serene eyes.</p><p>"<em><strong>It's time we talked about your destiny. </strong></em><em><strong>Must confess my interest is piqued. You possess neither power nor abilities, yet still managed to outwit an opponent with the powers of a super man.</strong></em>"</p><p>"It's just one word, "Superman"." cried Barry.</p><p>"You said you were testing us!" Thor retorted, glaring at the cosmic being. "Why? What purpose?"</p><p>"What is this?" asked Oliver. "If you're testing us, then let us get back to it."</p><p>"<em><strong>Oliver Queen,</strong></em>"replied Mar Novu. "<em><strong>A </strong></em><em><strong>man who channels his hubris and anger and calls it strength. Are you truly that eager to die? </strong></em>(He took a few steps and stopped a few meters from the three men.) <em><strong>No. Not eager. </strong></em><em><strong>But willing. </strong></em>(He turned to the God of Thunder.) <em><strong>Thor, Son of Odin, you are looking to become a better man than the drunkard you stayed with for five years, following your defeat against Thanos. You are ready to accomplish what must be done to save the universe. So ready to. Good. </strong></em><em><strong>There might be hope for this universe yet.</strong></em>"</p><p>"If that's supposed to be a pep talk, I've had better." commented Barry.</p><p>"<em><strong>Self-sacrifice alone will not see you through this trial. Survival will only be found by knowing your true self, or this world will be doomed, like all the others.</strong></em>"</p><p>"What are you talking about?" cried Thor impatient and furious. "What will this world be doomed to? What is this Crisis?"</p><p>"<em><strong>I cannot answer you. You have proven your worth in my eyes, Thor Son of Odin. You will get your answers when the time comes.</strong></em>"</p><p>He moved his finger, immediately, the decor changed, and our three heroes found themselves in the building they had just entered. All three were shocked.</p><p>"Whoever he is, this Mar Novu, I don't trust him," muttered Thor.</p><p>"Well, that was very glass-half-empty." said Barry.</p><p>"We need to find Cisco," added Oliver.</p><p>"Praying that he agrees to help us," added the God of Thunder, knowing that their friend Cisco would not be the one they knew.</p><p>"Okay, well, if us good guys are bad guys, stands to reason that our good-guy friend is now a bad guy." said the speedster.</p><p>"And bad guys have become nice," Thor concluded.</p><p>"Sure," Oliver agreed.</p><p>"So where can the bad guys hide in this city?" asked Thor.</p><hr/><p>The three heroes therefore went to a bar full of infamous criminal infrequent. At their sight, all let them pass, as if they were masters of the place.</p><p>Barry was uncomfortable, while Oliver and Thor looked at the offenders, watching them closely.</p><p>"Are they all afraid of us?" Barry said nervously.</p><p>"Go with it." said Oliver.</p><p>"Good," added Thor. "I prefer to fight them, rather than Deegan."</p><p>"We need allies and resources." replied the archer, going towards the bar.</p><p>They discovered Gary Green at the counter as a bartender. At the sight of the three heroes, Gary seemed to be in ecstasy.</p><p>"Oh, my God, the Triplets Twins," he cried ecstatic. "Sorry, I'm just a huge fan of your criminal history."</p><p>"Just great, I have no desire to know why our history is criminal" replied Thor, embarrassed to be considered a criminal.</p><p>"You guys are my heroes."added Gary, shocked. "Well, not heroes. Legends."</p><p>"I'm already a legend, that doesn't change," said Thor with a delighted smile. (He brought his face close to the bartender with a serene look.) Listen buddy, we need resources and allies! Do you know where we can find Cisco Ramon?"</p><p>Gary looked even more shocked than he already was.</p><p>"You mean the boss?" he exclaimed.</p><p>Thor raised his eyebrows, then answered in a hurry:</p><p>"Yeah, the boss, where is he?"</p><p>"Are you looking for the boss?"said a voice behind them.</p><p>Barry, Oliver and Thor turned around and looked dumbfounded to see James Rhodes – Rhodey– with a black band over his head, dressed in a jacket in black sleeves. He looked more like a scum than an Avenger. That wasn't the Rhodey they knew.</p><p>"Rhodey?" exclaimed Oliver, amazed.</p><p>The black man appeared scandalized, as if he felt insulted.</p><p>"Who do you call Rhodey, buddy? My name's War Machine! The one who will end up having the head of Superman! My dream is to kill him, this great God!"</p><p>"Superman isn't a god!" Thor retorted, before Oliver stopped him.</p><p>"You who are you already, butterball?" exclaimed Rhodey sarcastically. "Except for one of the robber brothers! I know who you are, guys!"</p><p>"We came to see Cisco Ramon!" said Barry. "Do you know where we can find him?"</p><p>Rhodey pointed out to them a table in which stood a Cisco Ramon, completely different from the one they knew. The latino was dressed in black, and his long hair tied. He had several bundles of cash.</p><p>Then another man came to see them. This time Thor looked upset because the man had the face of his deceased brother Loki. The Loki who was standing in front of him had very short hair, and like everyone else in the bar, wore a dark outfit. His jovial look reminded him of his brother God of Mischief.</p><p>"Hello gentlemen! From what I heard from War Machine, do you want to speak to the boss? I'm his right-hand man! His assistant, sort of! We are friends thick as thieves!"</p><p>Thor approached him, his gaze upset. Loki looked at him with concern, as if he feared being attacked by the obese man.</p><p>"Are you all right, buddy?"</p><p>"Loki?"</p><p>The man nodded.</p><p>"I didn't know that my made-up name was known. Most Central City criminals regard me as the God of Mischief. (He giggled.) Where the heck did they get this! I may be a God, but Superman is much stronger than me!"</p><p>"Loki, it's me… Thor…" whispered the Asgardian, about to burst into tears.</p><p>The last time he saw his brother was when the Sakaarian ship was attacked by Thanos to take the Tesseract and add it to his Gauntlet. And he had watched his brother die helplessly.</p><p>Oliver intervened and stood in front of Loki's doppelganger.</p><p>"Can we talk to Cisco Ramon, please?"</p><p>The man smiles at them.</p><p>"Coming from robber triplets, the boss will not refuse you, I am sure about that," assured them Loki, all smiles.</p><p>He went to see Cisco, while Barry and Oliver hastened to calm Thor down.</p><p>"Thor, what's wrong with you?" exclaimed the speedster.</p><p>"This man…" said the Asgardian with sorrow. "It's my brother Loki! I saw him die by Thanos' hand! My brother… is alive?"</p><p>"Thor, he's not the Loki you've known," Oliver replied in a loud voice. "Your brother is dead! Thanos killed him! He's just a Loki from another Earth rewritten! This man isn't your brother! Take your sens! He isn't your Loki!"</p><p>Thor tried to stay serious, but this version of Loki reminded him of his brother, without long hair.</p><hr/><p>At Star Labs, in the pipeline where she was still locked, Kara was trying to find a way to escape. Although she was helpless, she tried to determine if she had some superpowers left, and found that she still had her super breath.</p><p>She managed to use her breath to freeze a section of the glass wall.</p><p>"Well, that's not nothing."</p><p>It was then that she saw her "sister" walking down the hall outside of her cell. The Kryptonian girl got up and called her.</p><p>"Alex!"</p><p>The latter stopped and walked towards the cell with curiosity.</p><p>"How do you know my name?" she asked.</p><p>Kara looked shocked, not knowing what to answer. This Alex wasn't her Alex. What could she tell her?</p><p>"I'm not from this Earth. Where I come from, we're sisters."</p><p>Alex giggled ignoring her completely, as if she had one half-witted in front of her.</p><p>"You? You are as despicable as they come. I mean, the stories of all the twisted things that you've done…"</p><p>"Alex," Kara interrupted. "I know things look one way to you, that I look one way to you, but the way things are, it's not real. Not really real. And if you just let me explain, I can tell you..."</p><p>"You are dangerous, and you are clearly crazy," replied Alex, pointing to her with a theatrical gesture. "And I have work to do."</p><p>She walked over to the cell control panel.</p><p>"No, wait. Wait, just let me explain. I can tell you everything." cried Kara.</p><p>But Alex had already locked the cell shutters, leaving her alone in her cell.</p><hr/><p>At the bar, Loki spoke to Cisco.</p><p>"Boss, the robber triplets are here! They want to talk to you!"</p><p>Oliver, Barry and Thor walked over to him.</p><p>"We need to talk!" said the archer.</p><p>But Cisco glared at the three arrivals, continuing to count his money.</p><p>"Hey, Laufey, did these three make an appointment with me?"</p><p>Loki's enthusiasm faded and seemed nervous.</p><p>"Uh… no, boss!"</p><p>"So tell these guys: "go screw yourself"!"</p><p>"But boss," Loki insisted. "These are the robber triplets! They wouldn't be here without a good reason! We can get a great deal! I think that…"</p><p>"Laufey!" Cisco replied in a bad mood. "I don't pay you to think, but to do exactly what I ask you to do!"</p><p>"Laufey?" exclaimed Thor, stunned. "Like the leader of the Giants of <em>Jotunheim</em>?"</p><p>The two men looked at Thor, as if he were crazy.</p><p>"Tell me, your obese brother —no offense, buddy— would not have lost his mind?" asked the Latino.</p><p>Ignoring the question, Barry addressed him as if he were his friend.</p><p>"Cisco, we need your help!"</p><p>The Latino crossed his hands on the table, annoyed.</p><p>"Listen. I don't know who you think you are. But around here, people call me Mr. Ramon."</p><p>Then James Olsen joined them with a few bandits, eyeing the arrivals with a grim look.</p><p>"You got a problem there, Mr. Ramon?"</p><p>Then it was Rhodey who joined them, glaring at Barry, Oliver and Thor.</p><p>"Mr. Ramon, if these guys bother you, we can get kick their asses!"</p><p>"Jimmy, War Machine," said Cisco in a neutral tone. "I think the Pet Shop Boys here need an education on how things work around here."</p><p>"No problemo, we'll take care of them, Jimmy and me!" replied Rhodey, smiling cheerfully.</p><p>"I don't think that should be a problem. They don't call me Superman's worst pal for nothing." added James.</p><p>Then other criminals joined them, as if they wanted to fight. Thor did everything to stay calm, despite the circumstances.</p><p>"Look guys, we're between criminals! Why would you want to fight? Do you think it's by killing each other that we will defeat Superman?"</p><p>"We don't want any trouble." said Barry.</p><p>"We just have a business proposal for Mr. Ramon." said Oliver eagerly.</p><p>Thor turned to Loki, pleading with his gaze.</p><p>"Loki, do something! We need to talk to… Mr. Ramon!"</p><p>But his "brother" gave him a helpless and neutral look. He was discreet as if he feared being in the crossfire.</p><p>"Sorry pal, but it's not me who decides here!"</p><p>"Laufey, why does this fat man call you Loki?" exclaimed Cisco, intrigued.</p><p>"I have no idea, Mr. Ramon," said Loki hastily. "This is the first time I have seen this guy!"</p><p>"Jimmy, War Machine, make these gentlemen robbers understand that I watching my people put a beating on other people." replied the Latino to his henchmen.</p><p>"It's a little pleasure we have in common!" James replied, revealing a brass knuckles between his fingers.</p><p>"Oliver, Thor, we've got this, right?" asked Barry watching the big arms move towards them.</p><p>Thor, who had resolved to fight, looked at the bandits with a look full of threat.</p><p>"If these morons want to kill us, they can always try! I may no longer have powers, but I am still able to bump a fool of a criminal!"</p><p>Rhodey giggled and approached the Asgardian, clenching his fists.</p><p>"You really don't know who you're dealing with, fatty! I'm not War Machine without reasons!"</p><p>"You should listen to him," Loki warned Thor. "He's not kidding!"</p><p>"We'll handle them," said Oliver confidently.</p><p>A few seconds later, the three heroes were thrown across the bar. Even Thor had to admit that even in the face of criminals, he was just as helpless as Deegan in the form of Superman.</p><p>"Is now an okay time to ask for a selfie?" asked Gary, grimacing at the sight of the three men on the floor.</p><p>As James brandished a baton, and Rhodes clenched his fists, Cisco approached his henchmen and spoke to them casually:</p><p>"Stop. Stop. Stop. Jimmy, War Machine, what are you thinking? What, are you gonna kill 'em here, now? Gary's still cleaning up from the last mess you made, you morons. Do 'em out in the alley."</p><p>James and Rhodey immediately grabbed Barry, Thor and Oliver and dragged them outside the bar. Then the speedster quickly called his "friend".</p><p>"Wait, wait! I knew your brother. Dante! "</p><p>At the mention of his brother, Cisco called back his acolytes.</p><p>"Stop. Hold up. How do you know Dante?"</p><p>"It's a long story," said Barry. "If he were here, he'd tell you to listen to our proposal."</p><p>"What's our proposal?" asked Cisco again.</p><p>"Look, guys," Thor said. "We all may not be the same, but we have something in common, we want to kill Superman! That's what you all want, isn't it? Mr. Ramon, would you like us to help you kill your enemy? Our common enemy?"</p><p>Loki stepped forward and leaned into Cisco's ear.</p><p>"Mr. Ramon, I think it worth a listen. Don't you?"</p><p>With that, Cisco invited them to join him in his office.</p><p>"All right, I've got ledgers to keep and miles to go before I sleep, so talk fast."</p><p>"Right. But first, we need to know if you can vibe?" asked Oliver.</p><p>"Can I vibe?" exclaimed the confused Latino, throwing tickets from his desk to the floor.</p><p>"What do you mean?" added Loki.</p><p>"Teleport," explained Barry. "Open a breach. You can still do that, right?"</p><p>Cisco poured himself a glass of scotch tape before retorting dryly:</p><p>"Rhetorical question. How do you think I got into all those bank vaults? (Then he took his place in an armchair, glass in hand.) But the three of you, you didn't know that. You came in here not knowing if I could do what you thought I could do. That's very risky."</p><p>"We're kind of desperate." replied Barry simply.</p><p>"And we need your vibes," added Thor.</p><p>"And what can I serve you, the three robber brothers?"</p><p>"All right, listen," said Oliver. "You could use your powers for so much more than breaking into bank vaults."</p><p>"Go back to the part about taking down Super-dick." retorted the Latino. "That's the part I wanna hear."</p><p>"We're gonna get to that," Thor assured him, smiling at him with an air of delight.</p><p>"For now, I could teach you how to use your powers to get to a whole different Earth." said Barry confidently.</p><p>"A whole different Earth?" said Cisco.</p><p>"Are you talking about traveling in the Multiverse?" intervened Loki, intrigued.</p><p>Barry nodded, nodding.</p><p>"Tell me more," replied the Latino, taking a sip of his drink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter. At the start, I hadn't planned to introduce MCU characters into the story. It was a reader who gave me the idea in Deegan's rewritten reality.</p><p>The Loki of this reality is called Laufey, reference to the biological father of Loki.</p><p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Sorry for not having a chapter in a while! Right now, I'm caught up in my job! Tired, stress and horrible heat! I will try to finish this story quickly!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Central City</strong>
</p><p>Alex Danvers was watching the pipeline closely, her eyes fixed on her tablet, when Killer Frost came to see her.</p><p>"Danvers. The big guy is out, - chasing down a lead on the Triplets."</p><p>"Ah," answered Alex without looking away from her tablet.</p><p>"You know, Diggle and Hill can monitor these sorry sacks from upstairs. Why don't you take the night off?"</p><p>Categorically, Alex replied:</p><p>"It's okay. I still have some work to do."</p><p>From her cell, Kara heard them talking.</p><p>"You know, that's the third time in just as many weeks I've told you to go home, and you've turned me down. You know, this sorry little pout's really bringing me down. So, why don't you want to go home? Boyfriend troubles?" Killer Frost asked curiously.</p><p>"No," Alex replied.</p><p>"Boyfriend?" Kara whispered in her cell, frowning.</p><p>What if this version of her sister was attracted to women, like the real Alex?</p><p>"No. No boyfriend presently," Alex said.</p><p>"I thought you were dating that moron computer scientist, this guy named Scott Bang or Lang," Killer Frost said amusedly. "Not impressed, by the way."</p><p>Scott Lang? Like Ant-Man? Kara found it hard to imagine her sister dating a version of Scott on another Earth.</p><p>"Okay, it was a couple of dates." Alex replied. "And now he's dating this woman Hope Van Dyne."</p><p>"Ooh. Boy's got a type."exclaimed Frost. "But why did Hope say yes? You need to leave this place. You've got to get a life."</p><p>"Look, I love what I do," Alex replied. "The work is important!"</p><p>"Well, now you sound like the big guy." Frost laughed. "And you and I both know I don't mean that as a compliment. Look, I'm sure the work we do for the city is great, but half of what we do around here is really just to prop his ego up. Truth, justice, and the American way? More like me, myself, and I."</p><p>"Hmm, yeah," Alex answered simply.</p><p>"All work and no play doesn't just make a girl dull. It turns your heart to ice. And trust me, that ain't fun."</p><p>"I appreciate the offer," Alex answered indifferently. "But I'm gonna stay just the same."</p><p>"Suit yourself!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth – 38; Arctic</strong>
</p><p>Finally, after various unsuccessful attempts, Barry had taught Cisco how to teleport to another Earth. Along with Thor, Oliver, and Loki, they had made it into Superman's Fortress of Solitude on Earth – 38.</p><p>"Oh, thank God we're here." Barry exclaimed, breathless.</p><p>"Finally," Thor added, huffing like an ox.</p><p>"Yeah, only took 17 tries," Oliver grumbled.</p><p>"Oh, I see. You're a comedian." Cisco exclaimed.</p><p>"So it worked?" Loki said looking at his surroundings curiously. "Are we really on another Earth?"</p><p>Then they saw Superman and Lois preparing a meal in the Ice Palace.</p><p>"Lois… Kal… nice to see you again," Thor said greeting them.</p><p>The Kryptonian and his wife approached them.</p><p>"Still Barry?" Superman asked Oliver.</p><p>"No, no…" replied the archer.</p><p>"Barry and Oliver took their bodies back," Thor explained. "But it's not over yet. Reality has changed again!"</p><p>Superman saw Cisco and Loki, then looked shocked.</p><p>"Oh no! Which of you is Kara?"</p><p>Cisco replied with a grumble:</p><p>"Mr Ramon, and he is my assistant Laufey!"</p><p>Loki waved his hand uncertainly.</p><p>"Is he a Superman from another Earth? He looks less stupid than the other."</p><p>The Latino spoke to his assistant in a deep voice:</p><p>"Do you think this guy looks like Superman? He don't even look like him. What, did they get him off the street?"</p><p>Then he approached a metal hammer.</p><p>"What's this?"</p><p>"Looks like Mjöllnir!"Thor exclaimed shocked at the sight of the hammer.</p><p>Cisco touched the hammer, immediately a bright light came out.</p><p>"Yeah, you, uh... You really shouldn't touch that." Lois said, crossing her arms.</p><p>"Hey, you could throw a party with this thing…"</p><p>Ignoring Cisco, Thor turned to the Earth couple again - 38.</p><p>"As I told you, reality has changed again on the other Earth. A nut has a Book capable of transforming reality. That's how he swapped Barry and Oliver. He used it again and he became Superman!"</p><p>"A change in reality?" Loki cried, stunned.</p><p>"Where's Kara?" the Kryptonian asked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Central City</strong>
</p><p>Kara was trying to freeze the wall of her pipeline cell with her superblast. When Alex opened the shutter of the cell and saw the young woman trying to escape. Immediately, she activated the sound absorber on her. Kara then felt a shrill sound twisting her ears and cried out in pain.</p><p>"Alex! Please, stop!"</p><p>"He warned you." Alex replied firmly.</p><p>"I promise I won't try to escape again!"</p><p>Kara had to find a way to free herself from her cell, and only Alex could help her. She had to find a way to convince her. And she knew what to say.</p><p>She then began to speak in Japanese. Words that seemed to mean something to Alex, as Alex immediately turned off the sound damper, and looked at the prisoner, her eyes wide in surprise.</p><p>"How do you know that?"</p><p>Kara caught her breath and replied:</p><p>"Alex Danvers taught it to me. I told you, I'm not from this Earth. The Alex on my Earth spent a summer in Nagano with Jeremiah and Eliza when she was six. She was homesick. And a girl from the village helped her sneak down to one of the temples one night. She wrote a note, and she put it in a crack in the wall, hoping it would come true."</p><p>"I was seven, not six." corrected Alex. "And that little girl in the village, she taught me that rhyme. It means..."</p><p>"Pinky swear!"</p><p>Kara was happy, while Alex was confused.</p><p>"And my Alex taught it to me the first night we snuck out together to go flying. My Alex was always drawn to service. So it's not surprising that you care deeply, so deeply, about this world and all the people in it. But on my Earth? Alex doesn't just have a job. She's in charge of a place like this."</p><p>"She's in charge?" exclaimed Alex skeptically.</p><p>Kara nodded, continuing:</p><p>"She's a leader who is just and proud. When someone tells her to do something she knows is wrong, she gives them hell. And she does what's right. She doesn't have powers like I do, but she's a hero. And she has the biggest heart of anyone I know, even though she doesn't always like to show it. And she has good friends. A real family of support that she's created for herself. And she doesn't hide who she is. She wants a wife. And kids. She's optimistic that she could have it all. It's not an "if". It's a "when"."</p><p>"She sounds pretty awesome." replied Alex, shocked by these revelations.</p><p>"She is. And I know I'm not your sister on this planet. I guess my pod didn't land here, but… You're still that person. I can tell. I know it. Superman rewrote this reality to make us all his prisoners. I think you're smart enough to see through him."</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Alex turned away while discussing:</p><p>"If I were to let you out of that cell, you'd, what, stop him?"</p><p>"Pinky swear!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth – 38; Arctic</strong>
</p><p>Barry, Thor and Oliver explained to Superman and Lois what the Earth – 1 looked like today.</p><p>"He's changed all of Central City." Barry said. "Maybe even the whole world. Everybody thinks he's you, and we're bad."</p><p>"I mean, I am bad." Cisco replied with a sigh.</p><p>Loki was stunned by these revelations:</p><p>"And me, in the old reality, am I a good guy?"</p><p>Thor grimaced before retorting:</p><p>"It's complicated!"</p><p>Ignoring Loki and Cisco, Oliver added:</p><p>"Bottom line, Kara is nowhere to be found."</p><p>"If we get the book back, we should be able to rewrite reality again." Barry replied.</p><p>"Are we really going to rewrite reality?" Loki exclaimed, bewildered.</p><p>"Yeah," retorted Cisco not excited by the idea. "And how you gonna do that? You got a magic pen lying around somewhere behind these ice walls?"</p><p>"It's not a pen. It's just the mind." Superman replied, crossing his arms. "I've encountered books like this before. The author writes things into existence through sheer force of will. But changing the story comes at a cost."</p><p>"Do you have any idea where the book is?" Lois asked.</p><p>"I guess in Deegan's hands, that stupid Superman," Thor retorted. "It remains to be seen where he hid it."</p><p>"If I were him, I'd keep it somewhere secure enough to also hold a Kryptonian." Barry replied.</p><p>"At Star Labs," Loki replied. "The most guarded place in all of Central City. Rumor has it that he lives there."</p><p>"Laufey and I, did time there once." Cisco added.</p><p>"Hey, so did we," Barry and Oliver replied.</p><p>"Not me," Thor retorted. "You don't imprison a God like that!"</p><p>"You, fatty, are you really a God?" laughed the Latino. "You should be on a diet, that would be very good."</p><p>Superman looked at Lois, realizing that Earth – 38's hero had to come to Earth – 1.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Central City</strong>
</p><p>Alex had made up her mind to free Kara from the pipeline. The two were trying to flee Star Labs, when they come face to face with Maria Hill, John Diggle and Killer Frost, with Deegan in black Superman at their center.</p><p>"Well, well, well. A traitor in our midst." the fake Superman muttered. "I see there is a traitor among us."</p><p>"And I thought Danvers was crazy going out with Lang," Hill cried.</p><p>"You know, when I said you should get out there and start dating, Danvers, this isn't quite what I had in mind." Frost added.</p><p>"I warned you," Deegan said threateningly.</p><p>"No, I tricked her into opening my cell." Kara intervened. "We don't know each other."</p><p>"Yes, we do," replied Alex in a loud voice. "She's my sister."</p><p>Kara was touched by this attention from this Alex Danvers from another reality.</p><p>"Well, then you can burn together." Deegan replied, preparing to use his heat vision on the two women.</p><p>It was then that an interdimensional breach came out of nowhere, and then, Thor, Barry, Oliver, Superman, Cisco and Loki arrived at Star Labs.</p><p>All delighted, Superman greeted the enemies, as to old friends.</p><p>"Hi. Nice suit." he told Deegan, eyeing his dark Superman outfit.</p><p>"It's over for you, Deegan!" Thor said threateningly. "This reality will disappear, and so will you!"</p><p>Oliver and Barry were ready to retaliate, while Cisco and Loki stepped back.</p><p>"Doctor, can I have a word please?" said Superman in a calm voice.</p><p>Immediately, the two Supermans clashed, taking flight and demolishing the roof of the laboratory.</p><p>Cisco, scared but doing everything to hide it, left the group.</p><p>"I'm out. You ladies have fun."</p><p>And he disappeared through a breach, leaving alone his sidekick Loki, who was distraught.</p><p>"Mr. Ramon, you cannot left me!"</p><p>Next, Diggle, Killer Frost and Hill came to confront Oliver. The four of them fought with their bare hands to the elevator.</p><p>"Barry, Thor, go get the Book!" the archer yelled as the elevator doors closed behind him and his assailants.</p><p>Barry and Thor turned and faced Kara and Alex.</p><p>"Kara, thank goodness you're all right," Thor replied cheerfully.</p><p>"Alex?" Barry exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>It was that Alex grabbed the young man in a choke hold.</p><p>"Hey, slow down, we are on the same side!" exclaimed the Asgardian.</p><p>Even Loki stood back, raising his hands in the air, fearing the woman would attack him.</p><p>"Please, my little lady, don't hit me!"</p><p>"No, he's fine," Kara added.</p><p>"Yeah, and I'm fine too," Loki added.</p><p>Immediately, Alex released Barry apologetically.</p><p>"We don't have time to waste," Thor said. "Where would Deegan… well, Superman, keep anything valuable?"</p><p>"Anything of importance to him, he keeps in a place called the Fortress of Solitude." Alex explained. "I'll take you there."</p><p>"We just came from the Fortress of Solitude." the speedster muttered.</p><p>"Stop whining, the scarlet speedster," Thor replied with amusement.</p><p>"What is the Fortress of Solitude?" Loki questioned, frowning. "Who invented this thing?"</p><p>And Alex led them through the halls of Star Labs.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Superman and Deegan flew through the streets of Central City, knocking down a helicopter from the sky. Superman grabbed him, set him on a helipad, while Deegan attacked him. He slammed the Man of Steel into an office building.</p><p>Once on the ground, the fake Superman grabbed his opponent by his cloak and dragged him to the ground. He grabs him.</p><p>"How does it feel to be the villain for once?"</p><p>And he sent him through a window, throwing him out of the building.</p><hr/><p>Alex had led Kara, Barry, Thor, and Loki to Deegan's secret location, which turned out to be Star Labs' time vault. They saw the Book of Destiny, placed on a pedestal.</p><p>"This isn't a fortress of anything. This is the time vault." Barry said.</p><p>"The what?" Loki muttered.</p><p>Ignoring the two men, Thor stared at the Book on the plinth.</p><p>"The Book's here," he said.</p><p>"And it's unlocked," Kara added.</p><p>They all approached the Book.</p><p>"Can this Book really change reality?" Loki exclaimed stunned.</p><p>'Yes,' Thor replied.</p><p>" All right, well," Barry said. "How does one go about rewriting reality?"</p><p>"Well," answered Kara simply, who didn't know more than he did.</p><p>She opened the book, several beams of energy crossed her. But the effort was too much for her. She closed the Book immediately.</p><p>"Kara, are you okay?" Thor said worriedly.</p><p>"She must still be weak from the pipeline." Alex explained.</p><p>"I don't know how Deegan did it." asked the Kryptonian.</p><p>"Good question," Thor said, looking at the Book haughtily.</p><p>Loki stepped in between them.</p><p>"Thor, didn't you say you were a god? You couldn't do something…"</p><p>"I can't! I've no powers in this reality! I'll never get there," the Asgardian muttered before realizing. "But Superman could do it."</p><p>"The Superman who tried to kill us?" asked Alex.</p><p>"No, not him, not Deegan, the real Superman. He said he's seen Books like this before. He alone could change this reality."</p><p>"Let's bring him the Book!" Kara said taking the Book in her arms.</p><hr/><p>Outside, Deegan had the Man of Steel knocked down. He was about to deliver the killing blow when Kara came up to him with the Book.</p><p>"Superman!"</p><p>She fired a beam of heat vision that pushed the fake Superman away. Then she joined her cousin by running and giving him the Book of Destiny.</p><p>"Clark, we need you to open this. Fix things."</p><p>Superman opened it, sending forth several amounts of cosmic energies that changed reality. Kara became Supergirl again, much to her delight.</p><hr/><p>Inside Star Labs, Thor was with Barry, Alex, and Loki, when multiple beams of energy surrounded them. Barry then became Flash again, while Thor regained his Asgardian armor.</p><p>The elevator doors opened. Diggle, Frost and Hill were all three unconscious, while Oliver had reverted to Green Arrow.</p><p>The three heroes looked at each other, delighted at the return to normal.</p><p>Smiling with satisfaction, Thor flashed a few lightning bolts from his hands, then summoned Stormbreaker. Immediately his ax, coming out of nowhere, returned to his hand, under the astonished gaze of Alex and Loki.</p><p>"My God!" exclaimed the young agent.</p><p>"Who the hell are you?" Loki added shocked.</p><p>"I am Thor, Son of Odin and God of Thunder!"</p><p>Flash disappeared at super speed. Then Thor flew off with Stormbreaker, glad he had regained his powers.</p><hr/><p>The two joined Kara with her cousin. The latter was using the Book of Destiny to fix reality.</p><p>"It works!" Thor exclaimed happily.</p><p>"He's doing it." Barry added.</p><p>Supergirl looked at her two friends with glee.</p><p>It was then that Deegan appeared who grabbed Barry by the body and grabbed his neck.</p><p>Supergirl used her heat vision, while Thor hurled lightning at him. But Deegan managed to ward off their attacks with his heat vision.</p><p>"Make him close it, or I snap his neck." he ordered, holding Flash by the body.</p><p>Thor brandished his ax, as Oliver arrived and pointed his bow straight at his foe.</p><p>"No!"</p><p>"Then your friend dies," declared the false Superman.</p><p>"Let him go, Deegan!" Thor intervened, brandishing Stormbreaker.</p><p>"Not if I kill you first." retorted the archer, drawing his bow.</p><p>"Oliver, Thor, don't!" Flash cried. "You don't have to do this, both of you! Oliver, you don't have to channel your darkness. You can overcome it. You can be different. You can be better just like you, Thor! You wanted to become the hero you once were again. Don't kill Deegan for me! Maybe that's it. Maybe that's the Monitor's test."</p><p>As Oliver and Thor hesitated to take down the fake Superman, the latter released Barry, and clapped both hands, creating a powerful shock wave that unsettled our five heroes. And in super speed, he took off carrying the Book that Superman had dropped. He disappeared into the sky, under the bewildered looks of Oliver, Barry, Supergirl, Superman and Thor.</p><p>"We must stop him before he destroys reality!" Thor exclaimed, horrified.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and reviewing!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everyone! I'm back! Sorry for this long absence. I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter, but I had a tough time before confinement, and worried about my grandmother, whose physical health was declining due to her tall age, until the Coronavirus reaches her. This week, I learned of her passing. With everything going on right now, it has cut my motivation to write. Nevertheless, I take advantage of the confinement to write again. So, there I am.</p><p>Good reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 10</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Central City</strong>
</p><p>Later, Supergirl and Alex had just locked Diggle, Frost and Hill, all three unconscious, in a cell in the pipeline.</p><p>Alex couldn't help but be stunned at the sight of the Kryptonian and her outfit.</p><p>"You really look just like him."</p><p>"I hope that's where the resemblance ends." Supergirl wondered.</p><p>"So he really rewrote the world with that book? He rewrote my life?"</p><p>Kara confirmed with a nod.</p><p>Further on, Thor and Loki joined them.</p><p>"Even I can't believe it," Loki exclaimed. "This fool has rewritten my whole life… Before I was dead… and I was also God of Mischief… Can you believe that?"</p><p>Everyone looked at him in astonishment, while Thor made a slight face of amusement.</p><p>Then Alex turned to Supergirl.</p><p>"It's funny. Because I feel like this was always me. But I guess everybody does, right?"</p><p>"Just like me," Loki said. "I have the feeling that I have always been like this! And to think that I was the brother of this guy… no offense, buddy…"</p><p>"You're no different from the Loki I knew," Thor replied. "You look more like him than you think."</p><p>"Alex, Loki, you are all the same," replied Supergirl. "You, Alex, are someone who is willing to stand up for what's right. And you, Loki, you're still… still the same without the God side."</p><p>"I'm honored," replied the old God, no amused.</p><p>Then she turned to Alex again.</p><p>"And after all of this goes back to normal, that'll still be who you are."</p><p>"Your sister is a very lucky woman." Alex said.</p><p>"I'm a lucky sister." Supergirl replied with a beaming smile.</p><p>Seeing the two sisters interacting, Thor turned to the one who was his brother in another life.</p><p>"I know you're not the Loki I knew, but I was really happy to see you again."</p><p>Loki nodded in agreement.</p><p>"Me too, I was delighted to meet you. (He chuckled lightly.) It's amazing, these changes in realities… It's very confusing…"</p><p>Suddenly the building shook. Supergirl and Thor looked at each other, both stunned. Then Alex encouraged the Kryptonian:</p><p>"Okay. Go. Save the world."</p><p>Loki added to Thor:</p><p>"I think the world need you, brother!"</p><p>Then Supergirl and Thor walked away from them, while Loki turned to Alex.</p><p>"Are you doing something tonight?"</p><p>"Sorry, you're not my type!" Alex said with a look of disgust.</p><hr/><p>Supergirl and Thor joined the cortex where Barry, Oliver and Superman were gathered. Around them, the building of Star Labs underwent several changes, as if reality was warping.</p><p>"What's happening?" the Kryptonian girl wondered.</p><p>"Deegan must be rewriting reality again." Oliver replied, watching the room transform in seconds.</p><p>"Or destroying it." Superman added.</p><p>"Either way, we have to stop him," Thor explained. "These changes in reality could destroy the entire universe. It will be worse than Thanos with the Infinity Stones."</p><p>"There might be a way to slow him down." Barry suggested. "We literally slow down time. (They all stared at him in amazement.) Come on, that's got to be like only the fourth most crazy thing you've heard in the past three hours."</p><p>"Seriously?" Thor wondered stunned.</p><p>"How do we slow down time, Barry?"Supergirl added, puzzled.</p><p>"If Supergirl and I travel around the globe in opposite directions at just over Mach 7, we should be able to create enough centrifugal force to slow the Earth's rotation."</p><p>"And everything else." concluded Supergirl still shocked.</p><p>"Rip the book out of Deegan's hands, and everything goes back to normal." Oliver added.</p><p>"We can do this," Kara retorted, ready to go.</p><p>As The Flash and Supergirl were about to leave the cortex, Superman held them back.</p><p>"You both die!"</p><p>"What?"Thor exclaimed, horrified.</p><p>"You both die! When I opened the book, I watched both of you die, doing exactly what you're talking about."</p><p>Thor looked stunned, and a flashback came back to him. His dream. He'd not only seen the Monitor, Barry Allen of Earth – 90 and Deegan, but also Kara and Barry disappear, both using their powers… His premonition was about to come true. Supergirl and The Flash were going to die exactly as he saw them.</p><p>"Your cousin is right, Kara," Thor cried in shock. "It's just like in my dream… The one I had just before I saw you all. The reason I came to Earth – 38! You and Barry both die."</p><p>"If it's in the Book..." added Superman.</p><p>"It's destiny," Oliver finished, horrified too. "I believe Clark."</p><p>"We have to try something." answered Supergirl wanting to go save the world.</p><p>The Thunder God came to take Supergirl's hand.</p><p>"Kara, please. I don't want to lose you. I've already lost a lot of loved ones in my life in the last few years… I don't want to lose you too… You're my friend… Kara please, don't do that."</p><p>"Thor, we have to. We don't have a choice! You said that you wanted to prevent a cataclysm similar to Thanos from happening..."</p><p>"But not at the expense of your life…"</p><p>"We have to do…" Supergirl said removing her hand, then turned to Barry. "You ready?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Then, Supergirl and The Flash disappeared in super speed, under the panicked gazes of Thor, Oliver and Superman. For Thor, it was unacceptable that the two heroes died. He had seen loved ones lose. His mother, his father, his companions, his kingdom, his brother, his Avengers friends… He was going to have to lose friends again?</p><p>"They are going to die and you know that," Thor exclaimed to Oliver and Superman. "It can't be their destinies."</p><p>"I just had an idea," Oliver said. "Thor, Superman, get the Book."</p><p>"And Barry and Kara?"cried Superman.</p><p>"Oliver, what are you going to do?" replied the God of Thunder.</p><p>"Do whatever it takes so that Barry and Kara don't have to die. We need to hope destinies can be rewritten."</p><hr/><p>Deegan was using the Book of Destiny to transform her entire environment. Then frightened people were running in all directions, The Book sent forth beams of energy, altering buildings or vehicles, leading to accidents or fires.</p><hr/><p>Oliver had finally come to the apartment where he had last seen Mar Novu. He tried to open the door, but the handle got stuck.</p><p>"Novu! I know you're in there, you son of a bitch! I'm not afraid of you. I'm not impressed by you! Stop with these games, and show yourself!"</p><p>Immediately he found himself on the platform surrounded by stars. And the Monitor was standing a few yards from him meditating.</p><p>"<em><strong>So much passion. And hubris.</strong></em> (He turned and faced Oliver.) <em><strong>To think, </strong></em><em><strong>that if you just yell loud enough you can command a god.</strong></em><em><strong>"</strong></em></p><p>"You're not a God," retorted the archer in an icy voice.</p><p>"<em><strong>Yet, there isn't a name for what I am, so I suppose "God" will have to do. Your time is limited. I'm not sure what little remains is best spent making demands of me. I already told you what you had to do.</strong></em><em><strong>"</strong></em></p><p>"I know what happens to Barry and Kara." Oliver replied calmly.</p><p><em><strong>"</strong></em><em><strong>And now you're here in the faint hope I can alter it.</strong></em><em><strong>" </strong></em>Mar Novu replied with a smirk.</p><p>"Well, you just said you were a God," replied the archer. "Now, I don't think you're testing us to see if we're strong enough. I think you're testing us to see if we are good enough. And I don't think, in any of the universes you've tested, that anyone has ever stood and confronted you like this."</p><p>"<em><strong>Yes. You are the first in a multitude.</strong></em><em><strong>" </strong></em>replied the Monitor, walking away.</p><p>"I'm not who you need," Oliver yelled.</p><p>Novu stopped his march and turned to the archer who continued:</p><p>"You said I'd pass the test if I knew my true self. My true self is filled with darkness. But Barry and Kara are different. They inspire hope. They inspire people because they are the best of us. And if this test of yours is gonna kill our best chance at stopping this crisis, well, as gods go, you're not a very smart one."</p><p>"<em><strong>The universe is a complex piece of machinery,</strong></em><em><strong>" </strong></em>Mar Novu explained. <em><strong>"And</strong></em><em><strong> balance must be maintained. </strong></em><em><strong>One change requires another. How would you propose I keep the balance?</strong></em><em><strong>"</strong></em></p><hr/><p>Across the globe, The Flash raced in super-speed, speeding at a speed like it had never done before. Likewise for Supergirl, who flew through the air at full speed across the whole world.</p><hr/><p>Deegan continued his maneuvers with the Book of Destiny, altering all of reality. Several police patrols positioned themselves in front of him, but the fake Superman changed them into taxis, causing their weapons to disappear.</p><p>Superman and Thor alighted right in front of him. The Thunder God brandishes his ax, threatening the mad doctor.</p><p>"Deegan!" he thundered. "Put down this Book, last chance! It's not for you to rewrite the universe! You are neither Superman, nor a hero. You're nothing."</p><p>"You won't stop me, fatso! You may be a God, but I am the master of this world! I didn't think big enough… I won't make that mistake again."</p><p>Thor used Stormbreaker and sent lightning bolts, but Deegan used the Book to repel his attacks. He made the AMAZO robot appear out of nowhere.</p><p>"AMAZO?! Just great!" Thor grumbled furiously.</p><p>Superman used his heat vision on the robot, but AMAZO resisted the Kryptonian's attack and in turn attacked him with heat vision and used the lightning to push Thor away.</p><p>Superman and Thor crash into taxi cabs.</p><p>Deegan, the Book of Destiny wide open in her hands, approached them with a smirk.</p><p>"You see? There is no defeating me! I am the master of this world!"</p><p>Several interdimensional breaches popped up out of nowhere, and Lois, J'onn J'onzz (in Martian form), and the Legion's Coluan Brainiac-5 appeared. Superman's wife wielded the Fortress hammer and eyed the fake Superman with disdain.</p><p>"Blah, blah, blah. That's a bit much, don't you think?"she exclaimed.</p><p>"Lois?" Superman and Thor said in unison.</p><p>Brainy approached AMAZO quietly, his arms crossed behind his back.</p><p>"An enormous robot."he exclaimed in a calm voice.</p><p>AMAZO then attacked with heat vision and lightning bolts, but the Coluan dodged their attacks.</p><p>"With the powers of Superman and Thor." he continued, as if nothing had happened. "This is exciting. Thank you for including me."</p><p>Brainy flew away, taking the evil robot with him.</p><p>Meanwhile, The Flash and Supergirl raced faster and faster across the world.</p><p>As Thor eyed Deegan again, wielding his ax.</p><p>"I'll protect the civilians. Finish this." J'onn said before taking off.</p><p>"It's over, Deegan!" Superman retorted in a loud voice.</p><p>"No! I decide when the story ends!" grumbled the false Superman.</p><p>"I liked you better in blue." said Lois, brandishing her hammer.</p><p>Thor positioned his ax towards the ground, along with Lois with her weapon. The two banged their weapons to the ground, creating several bolts of energy that hit Deegan, causing him to lose his Book.</p><p>Satisfied, Superman and Thor ran towards him, but the fake Superman grabbed the Book of Destiny and released several jets of energy that hit the Kryptonian and the God of Thunder.</p><hr/><p>Just then, The Flash and Supergirl began to burn from the exertion of their super-speed.</p><hr/><p>Thor attempted to use Stormbreaker to repel attacks from the Book of Deegan. In vain. The wave of energy bounced off Superman and sent his wife waltzing through the air.</p><p>"Lois!"he cried, horrified.</p><p>"Go, I'll take care of him!"cried Thor, standing up and brandishing his ax.</p><p>The Asgardian lifted Stormbreaker into the air, and hurled several lightning bolts that barely slowed Deegan.</p><p>As Superman rushed off to catch Lois in super-speed, Oliver arrived at this point. He shot an arrow at the fake Superman, hitting the Book and knocking it over from Deegan's hands.</p><p>Superman was holding Lois in his arms.</p><p>"Told you you'd catch me." his wife said to him.</p><p>Immediately the changes in reality ceased. Supergirl and Flash halt their super-speed journeys. They quickly regained color.</p><p>The energy of the Book poured into Deegan, transfiguring him to his original form, but completely disfiguring his face.</p><p>Delighted, Thor walked towards the Book, completely destroyed. He joined Oliver.</p><p>"Great shooting, archer!" he called out to her. "We finally stopped Deegan."</p><p>"Barry and Kara," said Superman, joining them in turn. "You had more faith than I did."</p><p>"Well, I don't know Kara as well as I know Barry," Oliver said. "But when things get tough, he doesn't slow down. He digs deep and runs faster."</p><p>"Kara is no different from Barry," Thor added with a smile. "She never gives up."</p><p>Superman nodded in agreement. Then J'onn joined them in his human form.</p><p>Finally, Supergirl and Flash appeared in super speed, near them. They caught their breaths.</p><p>"Then you know why I had faith in them." Oliver added cheerfully.</p><p>Thor joined Supergirl, putting his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>"I'm so happy to see you alive! I was worried that my vision would come true!"</p><p>"It doesn't have to be this way, however, Thor," Supergirl replied.</p><p>Just then, AMAZO's limp body lands at their feet. And Brainy landed next to them, holding a piece of the android in his hand.</p><p>"Does the book say anything about what I should do with this? AMAZO's motherboard."</p><p>They all burst out laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and reviewing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Central City</strong>
</p><p>While all the heroes were gathered at Star Labs in Central City, Thor took the opportunity to join Oliver who had just replaced his Green Arrow outfit with civilian clothes.</p><p>"Oliver! Oliver!"</p><p>The archer turned to him, puzzled that the God of Thunder came towards him.</p><p>"What is it, Thor?"</p><p>Thor came up to him, and spoke candidly:</p><p>"We need to talk… about your arrow…"</p><p>"What?" Oliver replied, confused.</p><p>"Your arrow that allowed you to stop Deegan and the Book of Destiny."</p><p>"What are you talking about?"</p><p>"Oliver, I'm not stupid! With my ax and lightning bolts, I was powerless against the Book, and yet I am a God, so you understand my curiosity when I see you with a single arrow defeating Deegan! I know it was no ordinary arrow. Someone helped you, Oliver. No need to deny it, tell me, what did you do?"</p><p>Oliver took a breath before answering in a neutral voice:</p><p>"I did what I had to do to save Barry and Kara!"</p><p>"Oliver, I need to know how you managed to destroy the Book of Destiny, when I couldn't. You went to see Mar Novu, right? Tell me the truth!"</p><p>Knowing that there was no point in denying it, Oliver nodded.</p><p>"Barry and Kara don't have to know. Yes, I went to see Mar Novu, and I asked him to intervene to prevent their deaths."</p><p>But Thor looked suspicious. Knowing that it was about an unknown cosmic being, the Asgardian knew that Novu had not agreed to help Oliver without something in return.</p><p>"Except he didn't help you do it without something in exchange. You made a deal with him, didn't you?"</p><p>Oliver confirmed again, nodding. The Monitor's voice rang in his mind again:</p><p>"<em><strong>The universe is a complex piece of machinery, and balance must be maintained. One change requires another! </strong></em><em><strong>How would you propose I keep the balance?</strong></em><em><strong>"</strong></em></p><p>Oliver then imposed:</p><p>"Will you help me save Barry and Kara or not?"</p><p><em><strong>"</strong></em><em><strong>No, but I will give you the means to save them," </strong></em>Novu replied.</p><p>"Tell me what you need in exchange."Oliver asked again.</p><p>"<em><strong>Whatever the multiverse requires to survive the Crisis that is looming. When it is time…</strong></em><em><strong>"</strong></em></p><p>"That Crisis," Thor exclaimed, of which Oliver had just related his conversation with the Monitor. "And did he tell you anything else about this Crisis? What's gonna happen? When is that supposed to happen?"</p><p>But the archer shook his head in negation.</p><p>"He didn't tell me anything else."</p><p>Thor took a moment to consider what his friend had just taught him, then turned to him with a serious look.</p><p>"Oliver, no matter what Novu wants from you, you can't trust him. I, who am a God, have no trust in him. This test he put us through… give an almighty Book to a madman… If I can give you any advice, beware of him! Because I have serious doubts about his intentions."</p><p>"I'll be careful, Thor," Oliver assured him. "I will keep your doubts in mind."</p><p>Soon after, it was time to depart for residents of Earth – 38. Barry joined Supergirl, who couldn't help but notice:</p><p>"So this is kind of becoming an annual thing, huh?"</p><p>"Good, I hope not," Barry replied.</p><p>The Kryptonian chuckled softly, looked at Oliver and added:</p><p>"Is that a… Are you smiling?"</p><p>It was very rare to see Oliver Queen smile. The archer just answering:</p><p>"I kind of like you guys. Don't tell anyone."</p><p>"Honestly, Oliver, you should smile a little more," Thor added, joining them. "Are you sure you're Green Arrow again? I'm pretty sure there's still some Flash or Barry Allen in you? (He pretended to think.) I'm not quite sure you're yourself again!"</p><p>Barry and Kara giggled, while Oliver kept his cheerful demeanor.</p><p>"Shut up, Thor!"</p><p>The Asgardian laughed for a moment, then kept his seriousness by nodding. He understood the archer's deal with the Monitor, and he wouldn't tell his friends.</p><p>J'onn J'onzz came over to shake hands with Superman.</p><p>"I hope to see you all again soon."</p><p>"Preferably without giving Lois another reason to dive headfirst into danger." answered the Man of Steel, looking at his wife.</p><p>"I dive where you dive, babe." she replied.</p><p>Finally, Supergirl walked over to the Star Labs technician, to initiate their departure.</p><p>"Cisco, will you do the honors?"</p><p>"Anything for my favorite Kryptonian. That's right. I have a favorite Kryptonian. " Cisco replied.</p><p>"Yes. A good choice." Brainy added.</p><p>Cisco made an interdimensional breach for Supergirl and her allies in order to return to Earth – 38.</p><p>They all made their way there, while Supergirl waved goodbye to her friends.</p><p>"Well... Until next time. Peace out from your favorite Kryptonian."</p><p>Then she joined the breach, then it was Thor who turned to Barry, Oliver and Cisco.</p><p>"Well, well, it was nice to see you again, guys! Cisco, Barry, Oliver… Until next time! (And he gave Oliver one last serene look.) And watch out for you all!"</p><p>"No problem, Thor," Barry replied, waving his hand.</p><p>"We'll be careful," Oliver replied.</p><p>Then Thor smiled at his friends and walked into the breach.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth – 38; Smallville</strong>
</p><p>Brainy and J'onn had moved back to National City, as they both had responsibilities. While Kara still stayed with her cousin Clark at the Kent Farm in Smallville. The barn was in good condition. Clark had completed all of his work. Thor was not far away, he wanted to leave some privacy between the two cousins.</p><p>Lois came to the Asgardian.</p><p>"You are still here?"</p><p>"I wanted to say goodbye to Kara, before I left," Thor explained. "Your husband is a real fighter. He's a real Superman. It's amazing, in my entire existence, not once have I heard of Krypton. And I regret not having been able to know it. When I see Kara and Kal, I can imagine how great people of Krypton was. And I'm glad that there are still Kryptonians on Argo."</p><p>"Speaking of Argo," said Lois. "Clark and I loved spending time there… and now I'm pregnant."</p><p>"Really?" exclaimed the Thunderer God, surprised. (Then he gave Superman's wife a beaming smile.) "Congratulations!"</p><p>"Thanks, and that's why we're going to be staying on Argo for a long time," she replied. "I have a Kryptonian baby in my womb. I will well spend these months of pregnancy in an appropriate environment."</p><p>"I understand, that means Superman is leaving Earth," Thor concluded.</p><p>Then then, Kara and Clark joined them. Lois broke the news of her pregnancy to the young Kryptonian who couldn't help but be delighted.</p><p>"That's great, so, you're gone another nine months?" she said.</p><p>Lois looked at Clark, who replied:</p><p>"A little longer than that. Look, this fight, it... It reminded me of everything that I could lose. But the only reason I feel safe hanging up my cape for a while is because of you. The world doesn't need Superman if it has Supergirl."</p><p>Kara nodded, considering those statements.</p><p>"It's actually probably a bit safer." added Lois.</p><p>"If I might interject," Thor replied, looking at Kara. "As an Asgardian and God of Thunder, I agree with them. You have all the qualities it takes to protect the Earth. Kara, you are much more than Supergirl. You have a caring heart with a lot of compassion and love deep inside you. Don't forget that!"</p><p>"Thank you Thor," Kara replied.</p><p>"A study out of Harvard last year said that women respond better than men - under competitive pressure." Lois explained. "We are better in a crisis. More apt to ask questions before punching."</p><p>Thor nodded, elated, wondering if it was the same for Valkyrie with whom he had left him custody of his people.</p><p>Then Lois turned to her husband.</p><p>"Not that you are not totally terrific."</p><p>Clark laughs before turning to Kara.</p><p>"Bottom line, (he hugged Kara.) the world is safe with you."</p><p>"Aw. I'm gonna miss you guys." Kara answered, hugging her and Lois.</p><p>"I was delighted to have met you, Lois, Kal," Thor replied, hugging them back. "I hope to see you again soon. Good luck with your future baby. I wish you lots of happiness. And you deserve it!"</p><hr/><p>Later, Kara and Thor walked near a cornfield, a few yards from the farm.</p><p>"You too, Kara, you deserve to be happy," said the Asgardian. "And no matter what happens on your Earth, you are a good person. You will know how to find a way to prove to the inhabitants of your city that your sense of duty has much more value compared to depraved people who only seek to sow violence and hatred. Supergirl is way above that! Your cousin believes in you! If it wasn't, he wouldn't leave Earth without thinking that you would be able to defend it. And I also believe in you!"</p><p>"Thank you, Thor, it means a lot. And you, what are you going to do? We finally stopped Deegan. Where are you going, now?"</p><p>"We stopped Deegan, yes, but there is still a problem to be solved. Mar Novu has spoken of an impending Crisis and of an enemy much stronger than him. Judging by what you've seen what the Monitor is able of, and if we believe what he says, we're dealing with a deadly and potentially very powerful enemy. I must find Novu, find out what this Crisis is and find a way to prevent this apocalypse!"</p><p>"Maybe I should come with you," Kara suggested.</p><p>'No,' Thor replied. "You have your responsibilities. Your world needs you. I'll go find the Guardians of the Galaxy and we'll go find Mar Novu. Someone like him must certainly be known in the Universe. If I ever find out about this Crisis and need help, I can find you."</p><p>Kara nodded, knowing that both had responsibilities.</p><p>"I was happy to see you again, Thor! I hope we will see each other again in better circumstances."</p><p>"Me too, Kara," Thor replied, smiling. "Whatever happens, always keep hope in yourself."</p><p>The two hugged for a moment, then it was time to leave for Thor. He took out his ax, so he could summon the Bifrost and leave Earth – 38.</p><p>"Good luck, Kara Zor-El of Krypton, Kara Danvers and Supergirl, Protector of Earth!"greeted the Asgardian.</p><p>"Good luck to you too, Thor, Son of Odin, God of Thunder, and… maybe not the strongest Avenger, but at least… one of the Avengers," Kara replied, smiling.</p><p>The Asgardian nodded, smiling, then raised his ax in the air, summoning the Bifrost. He disappeared into a rainbow beam, leaving behind a large circle in the grass.</p><p>Kara watched the Bifrost disappear, thinking about what she had just been through recently.</p><p>"Goodbye, Thor!"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth of the Avengers ; Wakanda</strong>
</p><p>In his sister Shuri's lab, T'Challa admired the technical advancements of his new Black Panther suit. As always her sister couldn't help but rave about reciting her technical jargon that had taken to design her new armor.</p><p>"You've outdone yourself, Shuri, as always," Black Panther congratulated her.</p><p>"Thank you, brother."</p><p>Then a voice emerges from nowhere.</p><p>"<em><strong>Black Panther!"</strong></em></p><p>That was then that Mar Novu revealed himself, coming out of nowhere. With a neutral gaze, he approached the Wakandans.</p><p>Stunned, T'Challa stretched out her claws, while Shuri stood back, shocked.</p><p>"Who are you and what are you doing in Wakanda?" asked the king of the kingdom threateningly.</p><p>"<em><strong>I am the Monitor, and I didn't come to harm you! I'm not your enemy!"</strong></em></p><p>"What do you want?" T'Challa continued, still with his claws sticking out.</p><p>"<em><strong>I have come to this Earth, to test and search for potential champions," </strong></em>the Monitor explained. "<em><strong>And I have to warn you this. A Crisis is imminent. And it's inevitable. And you will have a part to play there."</strong></em></p><p>"And what part?" Shuri intervened, still stunned at the sight of the cosmic being.</p><p>"<em><strong>You'll find out in due course."</strong></em></p><p>And he disappeared through an interdimensional breach. The king and his sister of Wakanda looked at each other, completely stunned by what they had just encountered.</p><p>"What the hell is that, brother?" exclaimed the young woman.</p><p>"I don't know," Black Panther replied, dumbfounded.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Barton Farm</strong>
</p><p>From inside his house, Clint Barton watched his family outside. His two sons Nathaniel and Cooper played baseball, while his daughter Lilah chatted with his wife Laura.</p><p>Since the universe was restored from the snap of Thanos' fingers, Clint was spending the most time with his family. But thought every day of Natasha who had sacrificed herself to save the world. He missed her.</p><p>As he was caught in his thoughts, he heard footsteps behind him. Quick as lightning, he grabbed a penknife from a table in front of him and spun around… right in front of Mar Novu who had just appeared, with a neutral gaze. Clint raised his knife, threatening the cosmic being with a look.</p><p>"<em><strong>Clint Barton!" </strong></em>Novu said in a calm voice.</p><p>"What the hell are you?" replied the archer in an aggressive voice without lowering his knife.</p><p>"<em><strong>I am the Monitor!</strong></em><em><strong>I am not here to bring harm to you or your family.</strong></em><em><strong>I have come to your universe to seek out and test potential champions. We must prevent the end of the Multiverse. A Crisis is coming, and it will be even worse than the one you just went through with Thanos. And this Crisis is inevitable! No one can stop it from happening, but you can save countless lives, including your family. When the day comes, you will need to be prepared. Because you will have a part to play!"</strong></em></p><p>"And what would I have to do when this… Crisis will happen?" Clint asked, quite stunned, without lowering his utensil.</p><p>"Clint?"</p><p>The archer turned to Laura and her daughter to come into the house. Both looked at him in amazement.</p><p>"Dad, what are you doing with that knife?" Lila said, frowning.</p><p>"I…" answered Clint turning around and was surprised to find that the Monitor had disappeared.</p><p>Stunned, he looked around the room, but saw no trace of the cosmic being he had just met.</p><p>Laura came to take her husband's hand.</p><p>"Honey, is everything okay?"</p><p>He put the penknife on the table and hugged his wife and daughter against him.</p><p>"Everything is fine. Fine for now!"</p><p>He didn't want to alarm his family, but remained worried about this potential Crisis that was to come.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>11 MONTHS LATER</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>In the space</strong>
</p><p>"<em>Gonna tell Aunt Mary 'bout Uncle John</em><br/><em>He claims he has the music</em><br/><em>But he has a lot of fun</em><br/><em>Oh baby</em><br/><em>Yes baby</em><br/><em>Wooh baby</em><br/><em>Havin' me some fun tonight, yeah</em>"</p><p>The Benatar sailed through the endless ocean of stars represented by space. Quill, who was in charge, Peter Quill sang with amusement, the song Long Tall Sally by Little Richard. He sang while dancing with his head:</p><p>"<em>Well, long tall Sally</em><br/><em>She's really sweet</em><br/><em>She got everything that Uncle John need</em><br/><em>Oh baby</em><br/><em>Yes baby</em><br/><em>Wooh baby</em><br/><em>Havin 'me some fun tonight, yeah</em>"</p><p>He was the only one of his crew to sing. Drax was snoring asleep, Nebula gazed at Quill in annoyance, Mantis nodded to the beat of the song, Groot played with his video game console, Raccoon Rocket yawned, while Thor scanned the space with determination.</p><p>After leaving Earth – 38, the God of Thunder had reunited with his companions, the Guardians of the Galaxy. He had told them all in detail about his adventure with Kara, Barry and Oliver. The body swap between Flash and Green Arrow, Batwoman, Deegan and the Monitor.</p><p>Then Thor had told them about this Crisis he knew nothing about. In the end, the Guardians of the Galaxy had set out for the far reaches of the galaxy in search of Mar Novu. Months had passed, but no one knew or heard of the Monitor. Thor had been contacted Carol Danvers, aka Captain Marvel, but she, too, was unfamiliar with Mar Novu. However, after telling her about the Crisis, she set off on her own to search for him in space.</p><p>Months of unsuccessful research, then finally, recently, it was rumored that Mar Novu was on a desert planet and no one was aware of what he was doing there.</p><p>After a yawn, Rocket turned to Thor.</p><p>"Are you sure we're going to the right place?"</p><p>"Rabbit, this is the only lead we have," the Asgardian replied simply.</p><p>"Do you really think we'll find your… Monitor… over there?"</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>After his song ended, Quill observed the space, while muttering with a frown:</p><p>"We're looking for a guy called the Monitor and his real name is Mar Novu? Doesn't even sound like a real name!"</p><p>"I am Groot!" said the young tree, without looking up from its console.</p><p>"Ah, for once Groot agrees with Quill, that's a first," Rocket replied.</p><p>"I really hope this long trip is worth it!" Quill muttered with a scowl. "We've been looking for a cosmic guy for months that no one has seen or known. We're looking for a guy who doesn't exist."</p><p>"But this guy has informations about a Crisis that may be coming," Thor replied sternly. "We have to find out what it is and how to prevent it from happening."</p><p>"Wow, I love it when the God gives the orders," Drax exclaimed.</p><p>"Sure, that's a change from the cheesy Quill music," Rocket added.</p><p>"I am Groot!" Groot added.</p><p>"Hey guys, I'm here and I can hear you," replied the Captain of the Guardians of the Galaxy. "And I hope we didn't take this trip for nothing."</p><p>"Quinn, talk less and fly your ship!" replied the Asgardian.</p><p>"For the last time, it's <strong>QUILL</strong>!" the human corrected angrily.</p><p>"We have arriving," Mantis announced.</p><p>"Finally!" exclaimed Nebula, at the end of his patience.</p><p>The Benatar came straight to a dark gray-looking planet.</p><p>The ship landed around a haze where it was impossible to see the sky. Nearby was a cave. The ramp came out, and the whole crew got off the ship.</p><p>"Be careful!"Thor warned them. "Novu is an extremely powerful being!"</p><p>"That, I think we've figured out since the time you told us about him," Quill replied, drawing a pistol.</p><p>Thor brandished his ax, as the other Guardians of the Galaxy marched around him, each with their weapons in hand. Only Groot was walking around, continuing to play his video game.</p><p>"Groot? Really?" Rocket exclaimed. "We're on an unvisited planet looking for a cosmic guy that nobody knows and you playing your silly game?"</p><p>"I am Groot!" threw the tree at him with a grumpy look.</p><p>"Language!"</p><p>"Silence!" Thor thundered in a low voice as he approached the cave. "I feel like a presence. We are not far."</p><p>He entered, followed by Rocket and Groot. The other Guardians followed them, wondering what to find.</p><p>As Thor, Rocket, and Groot stepped deeper into the cave, a white light appeared out of nowhere and dazzled them all. Quill and his other companions had to protect their eyes. And when the powerful light disappeared, there was no trace of the Asgardian, neither the raccoon, nor Groot.</p><p>"Where did they go?" Mantis exclaimed, astonished.</p><p>"What the hell was that?" Quill added, his eyes wide in amazement.</p><hr/><p>Thor, Rocket, and Groot were on a platform surrounded by stars. All three gazed at their surroundings in amazement.</p><p>"Where are we?" cried Rocket, flabbergasted.</p><p>For the first time, Groot was no longer playing his video game, and as his animal friend gazed at the platform in amazement.</p><p>"I am Groot…"</p><p>"Here we are!"said Thor, resuming his seriousness.</p><p>"<em><strong>Thor, son of Odin!"</strong></em></p><p>All three then saw the Monitor staring at them with a neutral gaze.</p><p>"<em><strong>You haven't changed since we last met! The time has finally come!"</strong></em></p><p>"Novu!" the Asgardian exclaimed with a threatening look.</p><p>Rocket and Groot also had their eyes on the cosmic being. They were stunned.</p><p>"That's him, the Monitor?… Mar… Uh… Mar…" stammered the raccoon, intrigued.</p><p>"<em><strong>Mar Novu!" </strong></em>The Monitor replied, tilting his head towards the two Guardians of the Galaxy.</p><p>"I am Groot!" Groot muttered fearfully.</p><p>Only Thor was not afraid. He brandished his ax and sent lightning bolts through his body.</p><p>"I've been waiting for this moment for months! We have been looking for you for months," grumbled the God of Thunder. "This time you will give me answers!"</p><p>"<em><strong>The time has indeed come for your answers," </strong></em>Novu replied.</p><p>"You will tell me everything about this Crisis and how to avoid it!"</p><p>"<em><strong>The Crisis is imminent,</strong></em><em><strong>inexorable and unavoidable</strong></em><em><strong>! Even someone like you, Thor son of Odin, y</strong></em><em><strong>ou cannot stop what is to come</strong></em><em><strong>. Nothing and no one can change what will happen! You can't dodge it, but on the other hand, I can help you ensure that billions of innocent people can live!"</strong></em></p><p>"I am Groot!" exclaimed the still scared tree.</p><p>"You're right, Groot, even for me, this guy freaks me out!" Rocket exclaimed.</p><p>"And what am I supposed to do?" Thor continued in an imposing voice.</p><p>The Monitor took a few steps towards him.</p><p>"<em><strong>I can tell you about your part in the Crisis. Because your presence will be decisive for the battles that are to come. You, along with a number of champions, will have the burden of saving the Multiverse. The fate of hundreds of worlds are in your hands. And for your part, you will need this."</strong></em></p><p>Novu waved his hand. Suddenly, a hammer sprang out of nowhere. Thor was stunned. This was his old hammer Mjolnir, as Thor always had. He had been destroyed by his evil sister, and there… his weapon seemed intact, never destroyed.</p><p>"How will a hammer help us save the universe?" Rocket asked, looking at the gun with a frown.</p><p>"It's… Mjolnir…" Thor stammered in shock.</p><p>He took a moment to touch Mjolnir and took it in his hand. To his surprise, he lifted it without problems.</p><p>"And I'm still worthy! (Turning to Mar Novu.) How is that possible?"</p><p>"<em><strong>I went back to the timeline and extracted it from the past. And I added my power to your hammer. Because your weapon will be used to find them."</strong></em></p><p>"Find who?"</p><p>"<em><strong>The Paragons!" </strong></em>the Monitor said with a smile this time. "<em><strong>Thor, son of Odin, you are the Keeper of the Paragons. It is your mission to guide the champions to victory in all battles. You wanted to redeem yourself for your failure in the face of Thanos, this is the opportunity today to do so."</strong></em></p><p>"Uh… Excuse me, Monitor or Mar Novu…" mumbled Rocket a little anxiously. "But could we know who we have to fight against?"</p><p>After a brief glance at Rocket and Groot, Novu turned to Thor again.</p><p>"<em><strong>It's time I told you about our enemy: the Anti-Monitor."</strong></em></p><p>Thor looked puzzled.</p><p>"The Anti-Monitor?"</p><p>"The Anti what?" Rocket exclaimed in amazement.</p><p>"I am Groot!" Groot asked, confused.</p><hr/><p>Much further out in space stood the Skrull ship, Nick Fury was resting on a lounge chair and star gazing while quietly drinking a cocktail.</p><p>Then Maria Hill came to see her.</p><p>"Nick, I think we have a situation."</p><p>"What is it?" asked the one-eyed black man.</p><p>"Carol Danvers just contacted me. According to her, Thor is looking for a man named Mar Novu. And this person announces an important Crisis to come. And it would be even worse than the one with Thanos. For now, we still do not know what it is."</p><p>Fury grumbled in his chair.</p><p>"What the hell is that, again? Motherf…"</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Earth – 1; Central City</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>December 9, 2019 – 11:58 p.m.</strong>
</p><p>Nash Wells was in the depths of the city observing a wall with several strange symbols on it.</p><p>"For so many years, I've traveled across worlds across the multiverse to do one thing Kill you. And now here you saved my life."</p><p>"<em><strong>Submit and begin your life anew.</strong></em><em><strong>"</strong></em>growled a dark voice from beyond the grave.</p><p>"Show me," Nash said speaking to the wall, assuming the voice he had just heard was coming from behind.</p><p>"The knowledge is within you!" resumed the voice.</p><p>Immediately, the symbols began to sparkle with a golden glow. Fascinated, Nash put his hand on the wall and touched the glowing symbols one after the other. Then the engravings ceased to shine. The man waited. For a while nothing happened. Nash was starting to wonder if his quest had been in vain, when suddenly the wall opened and a blinding light carried Nash away. The man screamed, but there was no one to hear him. And Nash disappeared into the light, and the wall closed, as if nothing had happened…</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>To be continued in</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Crisis on Infinite Earths</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>RIP Chadwick Boseman, our one and only Black Panther, who passed away on August 28, 2020. You will always be Black Panther for the MCU.</p><p>And that's the end of this story that closes Elseworlds. Soon, I'll be writing my next Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover story and plan to put several MCU characters in it. There will be others besides Clint and T'Challa. Finally, the first part of the crossover is in French on the Internet, I will be able to start writing.</p><p>But at the moment, I still have a story to finish. I hope my Elseworlds story will have you more.</p><p>PS I added the song Long Tall Sally by Little Richard for Guardians of the Galaxy. I watched Predator and Predators recently.</p><p>See you soon for a new story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>